Hard Time
by Strickens
Summary: AU. Marceline is imprisoned. While there, she finds herself falling for a strawberry blonde guard by the name of Bonnibel Bubblegum. Can they beat the odds and keep their affair a secret?
1. Chapter 1

**This is just a little something I'm working on in-between chapters of the Heir. I hope you guys enjoy it! :)**

* * *

"C'mon Ash, slow down man! You're gonna' kill us both!" Marceline cried from the passenger's seat, bracing herself on the dashboard with both hands spread, her black boots digging harshly into the dirty, stained carpeting on the floor of the car. The man driving, his eyes wild with laughter and his white mohawk sticking straight up in defiance of the wind whipping wildly through his open window, gave Marceline a half crazed grin as he pressed his foot down on the throttle even further.

The sirens were blaring behind their car, flashes of red and blue illuminating the inside of the vehicle and painting their expressions in a wash of colour. Marceline whimpered softly and turned in her seat, watching as the roaring Police cars kept up the pace with them, the snarl of black bumper bars nipping at their heels.

She knew it had been a terrible idea from the very beginning. What was she thinking anyway, agreeing to this? Robbing a pawn store for a few wads of cash all because of her boyfriend's incessant need to feed his heroin addiction?

"Ash, seriously! Fuck man, do you seriously think we can outrun the cops?!" Marcy turned to him, demanding behind desperate and frustrated eyes. As he looked back at her, there almost seemed to be a shred of sanity break through behind those brown eyes, and she could only hold on with hope that he would at least slow down for safety sake.

His eyes snapped to the road again, sneering suddenly at the sight of a large chain link fence in the distance that led into an industrial compound of some kind of factory. Marceline flicked her gaze between him and the compound, shaking her head in disbelief. He really thought they could get away.

The car veered suddenly to the right, sliding into a dusty red ditch, sprinkling the vehicle with a shower of dirt and rocks. Marceline closed her eyes and braced herself against the jolting motions that rocked them, her ears listening to the sound of Police sirens to the left and just behind them.

She opened her eyes to the sound of shuffling, watching as Ash reached into the back seat and grabbed the black duffel bag, not sparing his girlfriend a look as he pushed down the door handle and spilled out of the car.

"Ash... wait!" Marceline cried out, coughing over the dust filling the vehicle and stinging her eyes and chest. Unclipping her seatbelt, she clambered clumsily through the driver's side and fell out onto the ground, lifting her face just in time to see her boyfriend disappearing into the distance and scrambling underneath a gap in the chain link fence.

"Ash!" Marceline yelled out, the burning in her eyes worsening as the sound of heavy footfalls approached her, the snaps and clicks of safety locks on guns being switched off and a booming voice screaming out for her to get on the ground.

"Ash... you fucking idiot..." Marceline whimpered under her breath, resigning herself to defeat as she lay her head down in the ditch and placed her dirt stained hands above her head.

A few moments later, overly rough and calloused hands tugged at her arms, snapping on a pair of icy cold handcuffs and tightening them enough that they rubbed and scraped her skin whenever she tried to move. She was pulled to her feet, stumbling and coughing as two officers shoved her towards a patrol car.

"You have the right to remain silent. Anything you say can and will be used against you in a court of law. You have the right to an attorney..." a gruff voice begun, but she instantly tuned out, laughing at herself and her own predicament as more hands pat down her body and checked her for weapons.

Once the officers were happy she was unarmed, she was thrown into the back of a patrol car. Her eyes were stinging with dust and moist tears that had started to seep out, and the hard plastic seats were unrelenting in pressing the handcuffs further into her arms. She could hear officers talking outside the car and over their radios that they were still looking for the second suspect, but that he hadn't yet been apprehended.

Marceline hunched over, letting her dark hair fall over her face to cover the commotion of feelings ravaging her body right now. Her hatred for Ash, how he had abandoned her, how she just wanted them to catch that bastard. How she hated him for practically destroying her life, causing a rift between her and her father, and all of her friends.

The car wobbled and sunk as two officers got into the front seats and slammed their doors behind them, starting its engine and pulling away from the curb. She drowned out their voices as one of them turned to speak to her.

"You've got yourself in some big trouble there, girly. Gonna' be put away for a long time."

* * *

She was taken to the nearest Police Station, remaining silent the entire time despite the occasional prodding from one of the officers that were in the car with her, trying to make conversation, figure out her motives. She ignored all of it.

Dragged into the station, they took her prints, took her to get her mug-shot taken, then took her into a room and told her to stay put until the investigator came in. She sat there, relieved of her cuffs temporarily, rubbing at the red welts left behind on her wrists and cursing at the uncomfortable plastic chair she was sitting in.

There was a _snap_ and a _click_ as the door opened. A short, portly woman wearing a green, button up blouse and black slacks entered. The woman had shoulder length blonde hair, faded in some spots, and dark red lipstick that did nothing to detract attention from the crows-feet wrinkles in the corner of her eyes.

Sitting down adjacent to Marceline, she pulled out a folder, a pen, and a digital voice recorder. Pressing record, she flipped open her folder and read through some pages before peering up at Marcy. The blonde woman smiled a little too sweetly, for someone who was obviously here for nothing more than to extract exactly what had happened.

"I'm sorry, how rude of me, I'm Tina Trunks, investigator. And you must be Miss Marceline Abadeer, correct?" Tina asked, her voice low with a thick, southern drawl. Marceline perked up a little, still nervous as she gave a small nod.

"Now then, I'll try and make this as painless as I can sweetness, so the more you co-operate with us the easier it will be for both parties, okay?" she asked, watching as Marceline relaxed in her seat a little before nodding again.

"Okay then, let's begin shall we? And remember, if you don't want to talk about anything without the presence of a lawyer, you don't have to," Tina continued, clicking the button at the end of her pen to expose the ballpoint tip.

"I don't want a lawyer, I just want you to catch Ash," Marceline blurted suddenly, taking Tina by surprise as she raised her eyebrows. She looked down at her papers and scribbled some words quickly.

"Is Ash your accomplice?" Tina asked, not looking up. Marceline scowled a little, biting her lower lip.

"No, I mean... yes... I mean... ugh, I was just trying to help him get money for his drug habit okay? It was stupid of me, I know that, I don't even know what I was thinking!" Marceline replied quickly, becoming emotional and pressing her forearms against the small desk, burying her head between them.

"Now now, don't fret. Just tell me exactly what happened, it might help you get your sentence reduced to as little as several years," Tina spoke kindly, but despite that, the words 'several years' made Marceline groan heavily and a huge knot tie itself up in her stomach.

"Fine," she grumbled back, slowly lifting her head to be met with an overly caring face looking back at her. Marceline blushed lightly, crossing her arms firmly over her chest as she kicked back in her chair.

Despite doing her best to explain every detail of the story, Marceline still couldn't help but dread the fact that no matter what, she was going to be locked up. Things were not looking so good any more.

* * *

After an exhausting hour of explaining everything as best she could, Marceline was ready to just get out of there. Tina had apologised to her for the situation she had landed herself in, and although Marceline had thanked her for her concern, she knew in the back of her mind it was all her own fault and no one should be apologising to her in any way, shape or form.

She had been handcuffed again and taken back out to the patrol car, told that she was to be transported to the medium security prison at Furbanks. Until the time of her hearing in several weeks time to determine her full sentence, she was to be kept there unless a family member or friend was able to come out of the woodworks with the $50,000 bail that had been set for her.

It was laughable really. Marceline's mother had died many years ago from, ironically enough, drug addiction. Her father was a business man who was always travelling abroad and rarely had time for her. When he did, they spent the whole time arguing about Marceline's life, her friends, and especially about Ash. Marceline was fuming on the inside. Turns out her father had been right about him all along, if only she hadn't been too stubborn to listen.

After travelling for approximately 45 minutes, the car finally pulled up at the gates of the prison. The Cop in the front seat showed his ID to the gate guard, nodding his head as the guard buzzed him in, the tall metal fences creaking and scraping open. The car drove around to the left through the complex, arriving at a parking lot that led up to what she assumed was the front office.

The police pulled her out of the car, leading the submissive woman inside. There she had mostly zoned out as they took any of her belongings and put them away in a small lock box, though the only thing she had on her was her wallet, a necklace with a small gem in it that her father had given to her for her 16th birthday, and a packet of smokes and a zippo lighter.

She went behind a blue, standing curtain where she was instructed to strip out of her clothes and put on the prison uniform they had handed to her. Despite the look of disgust she gave the bright orange outfit, she hadn't wanted to cause a hullabaloo by stating said fact.

Grunting a little as she pulled the long sleeved, orange shirt on, she realised she had scrapes on her elbows from earlier landing in the ditch. They stung a little against the starchy fabric, but she ignored it and the sudden urge she had to cry, buttoning up the shirt before stepping out into the room where a guard was waiting to escort her through.

The guard opened a side door and begun escorting her through a maze of corridors and electronically sealed gates. They were walking for what seemed like ages before the guard finally buzzed her through one large gate, motioning for her to go through. She did so, and looked around her in amazement. It was a huge corridor, wide enough to be able to fit several people laying down lengthways across it. Both sides were lined with rooms that had thick steel-bar gates. She could see that all the gates were open, and as she walked through, some of the rooms had one or more inmates hanging around in them.

Some of the prisoners stared back at her, while on the second floor above them she heard a variety of wolf-whistles and crude comments being called out to her from over enthusiastic women of all shapes and sizes. Biting her lip uncomfortably, she fixed her eyes on the end of the corridor where another guard was approaching them.

This guard was about the same height as Marceline. She had long, strawberry blonde hair that was pulled back into a neat ponytail, and piercing, icy blue eyes. She was wearing the beige guard uniform, the slacks hugging her slender thighs, and the blouse pressing tightly against her breasts before it plunged down where it was tucked neatly into her belt.

Marceline locked eyes with the guard, swallowing a little as they walked towards each other. A press in her back reminded her that her escort had no patience, and she sped up her pace a little. As Marceline and the strawberry blonde walked past each other, there was a moment where the raven-haired inmate threw an awkward sideways grin to her, looking away quickly before she noticed the bright red blush overtaking the blonde's cheeks as she stumbled slightly in her step.

A faint flutter in her chest took Marcy by surprise. _Weird, I've never felt that before..._

The guard continued to escort her down a corridor to the left until they came to an open and empty cell.

"Get in and turn around," they instructed, waiting as Marceline complied. She stood in the doorway with her back to them, letting out a little sigh of relief as the guard stepped closer to her and unlocked the handcuffs on her wrists, setting her free.

Marceline turned back around, rubbing her sore arms and giving a small smile of thanks to the burly woman, who simply gave her a gruff nod in reply.

"Breakfast is at eight, lunch at one, and dinner at seven. You'll hear the bell when it's time," the woman stated sternly, before eyeing up Marceline once then turning to leave back to her post.

Marceline lowered her eyes, turning around to view her surroundings. The cell wasn't very big. There was a single bed on each side, a small television set, a toilet and basin in one corner and a wall cabinet beside it. There was also two narrow lockers at the foot of each bed that was attached to the wall. She wasn't sure, but she assumed by the photos that were pinned above the bed on the left that she would be sharing her cell with another person.

Giving another loud sigh, she went towards the single bed on the right, collapsing face first onto it and groaning into the thin pillow. This sucked. This more than sucked. This was the suckiest thing to ever suck since that time Marceline got her head stuck in the mailbox at her dad's house.

"Whoa! Hey, new girl! Alright I finally got a roomie!" an excited voice from the doorway broke Marceline out of her self pity, and she managed to find the fucks she gave in order to turn her head and see a shorter girl with a mane of golden blonde hair come rushing into the room and plonk down on the other single bed.

"Who are you?" Marceline mumbled, more than displeased in being disturbed when all she wanted to do was lay there in silence and never come out. The blonde girl raised and eyebrow, watching her carefully before a grin broke out across her face.

"I'm Fionna!" she proclaimed loudly, bouncing slightly on the bed as she watched Marceline excitedly. Marcy sighed quietly, unable to hide a simmering smile as it finally crossed her face. Pushing up off the mattress, she scooted to the edge of the bed and leant towards the girl, extending her hand. Fionna eyed it off for a few moments before taking it and shaking it enthusiastically.

"I'm Marceline." she replied, watching as the blonde girl screwed up her face a little and repeated the name quietly to herself.

"Marceline huh? Radical!" Fionna finally proclaimed, flopping back onto her bed with her arms behind her head, propping it up. "So what are you in here for?"

Marceline looked away a little, playing with the top sheet on her bed before letting out a long sigh, deciding it was better to try and at least make one friend while she was in here. Who knows, it might actually make doing time seem less drawn out and tedious.

"I was dating this dumb guy, he was a real jerk, y'know? He had this drug addiction, and we were always broke, so I let him convince me it would be a good idea to do a robbery," Marceline tilted her head to the side a little, smiling at her own foolishness and watching the blonde girl's reaction. Those two, shiny blue eyes lit up, before the girl sat straight up and punched a fist into her other hand.

"Damn men, they're such jerks! Jerks!" she proclaimed loudly, causing Marceline to raise an eyebrow and emit a low chuckle in amusement. This girl certainly was entertaining.

"Yeah, I'm definitely going to keep my distance from them in the future. So anyway, what about you? You're in here too," Marceline replied, shifting her hands into her lap and twiddling with her fingers. Fionna rolled her eyes and let out a low groan.

"I beat up some guys in my neighbourhood."

"Why am I not surprised?" Marceline laughed musically, watching as Fionna jumped up from the bed and threw her arms up in the air.

"They deserved it! Those jerk-wads kept kicking in my fence, treading on my rose bushes, and they were scaring my brother's dog!" Fionna continued, waving her arms around emphatically for effect. Marceline snickered a little, watching the range of expressions cross Fionna's face.

"You must have beat 'em up pretty good then," Marceline replied, scratching at her chest where the orange shirt was itching against her soft skin. Fionna shrugged and wandered over to her bedside table, letting her fingertips dance across the surface of the white plastic.

"Broke one of their jaws, gave another guy a concussion, and I think I broke a couple of the third guy's ribs or something."

Marceline laughed quietly and shook her head, her black hair flicking about her face as she did.

"Remind me to never piss you off then," she mumbled, a crooked smile crossing her lips as she met Fionna's eyes with her own, noticing the small blush that crept onto the girl's cheeks.

"I don't beat up nice peeps," Fionna shrugged, shuffling a little in place and dropping her gaze to the ground. Now it was Marcy's turn to blush, turning her gaze away quickly as she did.

There was a comfortable silence for a minute, the two girls just enjoying the company of another human being that wasn't going to shake them down or say crude things to them about the way their hips wiggled when they walked, or how they'd like a piece of 'that ass'.

"So uh, dinner time is soon," Fionna begun, breaking the silence with a slight roll of her head as she pursed her lips together. Marceline looked up. "I should probably show you around, take you down to the cafeteria and junk so you don't get lost."

Marceline nodded and stood up, readjusting her shirt where it had twisted around her torso and smoothing it down her chest.

"Thanks man, I'd appreciate it," Marcy replied with a friendly smile, following Fionna out of the room as she motioned with her hand for Marcy to accompany her.

"Yeah, no biggie. Just stick with me, you really don't want to mess with some of the girls in the dining hall, they can be a little... uh... unwelcoming to new peeps," Fionna replied, looking thoughtful for a moment as she bit her lower lip. Marceline nodded her understanding, making sure she stuck close to her cell mate as she was led through the hallways to their destination.

* * *

Fionna had shown Marceline the way to the dining hall, and had given her a quick tour of where everyone sat just in time for the dinner bell to ring. The place soon crowded with groups of women in their bright orange uniforms, tall women, short women, strong, skinny and chubby women alike. They all pushed past Fionna and Marceline carelessly, some throwing glares and sneers to the two women.

Fionna glared back at all of them, going and grabbing two food trays and handing one to Marceline, who nodded her thanks and followed her blonde friend into the line up. Several times Fionna had to scold or yell at women who pushed in in front of them, but it did little good. You could only take a cute little blonde so seriously before you just broke out in laughter at those chubby cheeks and pouting lips.

They finally reached the offerings of food, grabbing scoops and tongs to take a variety of things that appealed to them. Marceline grabbed a scoop of ominous looking lasagne, some fries, and a pile of fruit salad. Taking a knife and fork and a can of soda each, Marceline followed Fionna as she led the way over to her table.

There were some girls on one side that were talking amongst themselves and eyeing off Marceline thoroughly, before turning away and back to whatever they were gossiping about. Marcy bit her lower lip as Fionna waved to an African American girl who was sitting on the far end of the table that was almost completely empty.

Fionna wrapped her arms around the dark-skinned girl, nuzzling her cheek into her expertly weaved shining locks of black hair, giggling a little as the woman mumbled under her breath before pushing the blonde off her with an awkward smile. Fionna seated herself beside the girl, turning to look up at Marceline with a grin before pulling the spare chair out on her other side for the pale girl to sit.

Marcy took it, plonking down and placing her tray of food before her, shuffling the chair forwards and taking her cutlery to begin tucking in. She felt a nudge in her side and looked sideways at the blonde who was trying to get her attention.

"This is Cake, Cake, this is Marceline. She's new here, and guess what? She's my cell mate too! How awesome is that?" Fionna spoke excitedly, looking between the two girls who eyed each other up momentarily.

Cake was the first to break the gaze with a small chuckle, reaching her hand out and waiting as Marceline followed suit, reaching her own out to shake it.

"It's Cate, actually. This one misheard me when I first told her my name, and the nickname just kind of stuck, I guess," Cate explained, narrowing her eyes as she peered at Fionna, who just rolled her eyes in reply.

"Shut up, it's not like you don't like being called that anyway," Fionna replied, poking her tongue out at the other girl. Cate raised an eyebrow, stabbing her fork into a piece of potato and lifting it to her mouth.

"Don't be pokin' that tongue out unless you plan on usin' it later," Cate warned, shoving the potato into her mouth and grinning satisfactorily as Fionna turned bright red, looking down and letting her locks of blonde hair hide her face.

"Oh, are you two..." Marceline begun, her eyes widening as she moved her gaze between the two. Cate laughed, stabbing another potato and a bit of pumpkin onto her fork.

"Oh yeah, you know it. Man this girl couldn't take her eyes off me from the first moment she got in here," Cate chuckled, leaning over and pressing a small kiss to Fionna's shoulder. The blonde girl laughed shyly in reply, shrugging her shoulders as she leant down and started eating her dinner.

"Shut up Cake, like you can talk, you didn't even take me out on a date first. It was all 'take your pants off Fionna', and 'get down on your knees Fionna'. Yeah, real romantic," Fionna replied, doing her best to imitate her girlfriend who was simply watching with raised eyebrows, her fork poised to deliver food to her mouth.

"We're in prison babe, dates and romance? 'Aint nobody got time for that," Cate replied simply, shoving the food into her mouth and chewing.

Marceline was chuckling thoroughly at the interactions between the two. Hell, if she had to spend several years in here with these girls, it sure didn't sound like as frightening of a prospect any more.

"Oh, fries for me? You shouldn't have!" A loud, husky voice came from Marceline's left side, and she turned just in time to see a tall, muscular girl with dark brown hair and brown eyes reach down and grab nearly all of her fries with a large hand, taking them and plopping them onto her own food tray with a laugh.

Marceline growled and went to get out of her chair, but she felt a tug at her shirt sleeve. Snapping her eyes around she saw Fionna grasping her shirt and pleading with her large, blue eyes.

"Marce, don't. You really don't want to fuck with her, seriously!" Fionna told her quickly, her grip tightening. Cate was also throwing a warning glance her way, but Marceline was beyond giving in to bullying.

With a frown, she pulled her shirt from the blonde's grip, pushing herself out of the chair quickly and going after the girl who now had her back turned to her. Marceline tapped on her shoulder, waiting as the girl turned around, her grinning face soon turning to an unpleased frown as she saw the raven-haired woman standing there with her arms crossed.

"Give them back," Marceline demanded flatly, watching as the brown haired girl stared at her for a few moments. Finally, the girl broke out into a laugh.

"Yeah right, what are you going to do about it?" the girl threatened, reaching out a hand and shoving harshly at Marceline's right shoulder, making her lose her balance a little.

She's not quite sure how it happened, but something inside of her snapped right then. An anger that had been welling up since Ash abandoned her, an anger that had been simmering for years as her life turned her into a walking door mat. She's not sure who threw the first blow, but now she was there, on the floor on her back with this muscular woman on top of her, beating the absolute snot out of her.

Just another stupid decision she made. Once again, she should have just listened when someone warned her not to do something, and once again, she didn't listen and now she was in this mess. A fist connected with her face several times, causing stars to appear in front of her eyes and everything to get blurry. She reached her arms out in front of her, trying to shove the girl away, but she was far too strong.

There was a sudden moment of numbness as she felt a twinge in her arm, the pain not really registering at first, but after several seconds the sensation of warm liquid trickling down her arm and soaking her shirt alerted her to something quite alarming.

Apparently, concealed weapons were one of the reasons Fionna had warned her against causing trouble with this girl.

Fortunately for Marceline, several guards had rushed over, two of them struggling just to get the girl off of Marcy, while Fionna and Cate came to the raven-haired girl's side and were asking her if she was okay. Marcy tried to sit up, but it hurt too much to use her left arm right now, causing her to hiss and pull the arm tightly against her chest and apply pressure to the bloodied area with her right hand.

"Everyone get back! Sully, you and June take Anne to solitary confinement. I'll take this one down to medical and get her seen to," a sweet, but demanding voice filled Marceline's ears, and she tilted her head to her right to peer up at the guard that was now leaning over her and doing a quick check of her wounds. She felt her stomach drop as she met the woman's gaze.

"You're going to be alright. Here, get your right arm around my shoulder... like that, there you go. Okay, Fionna help me get her up would you?" the strawberry blonde commanded, all the while the stern features on her face did nothing to hide the tenderness behind those icy blue eyes and those plump, pink lips that twitched into what almost looked like a smile as she returned Marceline's gaze.

Fionna and Cate both assisted the guard in getting Marcy up onto her feet, and once she was there, Marceline found that most of the initial dizziness she had felt from the punches was subsiding, but there was still an aching throb in the left side of her face and head.

"Dude, what did I tell you? Ugh, you're lucky she didn't stab you in the neck or something!" Fionna scolded her, frowning as she looked through the slash in Marceline's orange shirt where a gash a centimetre or two deep was oozing a steady stream of blood down her arm.

"Fionna, it's fine, I'm fine," Marceline replied, her arm still draped around the guard's shoulder. She realised this, suddenly feeling awkward at the contact and pulling said arm away from the woman.

"Can you walk?" the guard asked quickly, raising an eyebrow a little. Marceline met her gaze, before turning her head away to hide a light blush that was creeping up her neck.

"Yeah, yeah I can."

"Good, follow me please," the guard replied, taking off quickly. Marceline fell into step, staying close behind her. She ignored the eyes that were staring at her as she left the cafeteria, as if they were in shock that she would dare defy that girl on her very first day here.

As they turned a corner, the guard beeped a card through a slot next to a steel door, which clicked and opened to reveal a long, white hallway with speckled grey linoleum on the floor. The guard held out a hand and motioned for Marceline to go in before her. She did so, keeping her head low as the door clunked shut behind her, the rhythm of her escort's shoes keeping time behind her own.

"What's your name?" the guard asked quickly, taking a few quick strides until she was beside Marceline. Marcy bit her lower lip and clung to her wounded arm a little too tightly, ignoring the stinging pain that shot up her shoulder from the motion.

"Marceline. Marceline Abadeer."

The guard nodded, looking at her and smiling softly. Marceline returned the smile as best she could, but movement of her face caused her to wince as the throbbing worsened.

"I'm Bonnibel. And you're lucky you got off as easy as you did with Anne, most inmates end up in hospital after getting into fights with her," Bonnibel replied, giving an awkward smile as they reached the end of the hallway. Marceline looked away, clearing her throat before she found her voice again.

"Yeah, well, I'm sick of being pushed around."

Bonnibel gave her an understanding nod, coming to a stop outside a white door that had a piece of lined paper tacked to its sign. On the paper, written in clumsy pen was "Gone to pick up supplies. Back in 30 minutes."

"Shoot, the nurse is out," Bonnibel cursed quietly, biting her lower lip and giving Marceline a sideways glance before suddenly reaching for her belt and un-clipping a large wad of keys that hung there. Shuffling through the set of keys, she eventually found the one she was looking for, pushing it into the lock and turning it. Pressing down the handle and opening the door, she pushed a hand into Marceline's back, shoving her lightly into the room.

"I'll just have to patch you up myself," Bonnibel stated rather simply, following Marcy in and shutting the door behind her. Bonnibel went over to the cabinets and started taking out supplies. Wrapped packages of gauze and alcohol wipes, antibacterial, a syringe and needle, and a few other things that Marceline couldn't quite see what they were.

"Shirt off, lay on the bed please," Bonnibel demanded quickly, taking her supplies and spreading them out on a sterile cloth that lined a rolling table. Marceline's mouth fell open as she tried to form words, watching as the guard brought a rolling chair over with the table of supplies. Bonnibel saw her hesitation and let out a low sigh, rubbing the bridge of her nose with an index finger and thumb.

"Look, I went to medical school before I took this job, alright? I know what I'm doing, now please, get on the bed. Unless of course, you're trying to get yourself killed via infection of a wound. If that is your intention, then by all means, don't let me stop you," Bonnibel replied nonchalantly, a tinge of sarcasm in her voice as she crossed her arms over her chest and peered at Marceline.

Marcy mumbled under her breath a little, sitting on the edge of the bed and lowering her head as she reached with her right hand to unbutton her shirt. It was difficult, to say the least, and after struggling one handed just to get the top two buttons undone, a loud sigh echoed through the room before Bonnibel stepped forwards.

"Here, let me," she spoke softly, sitting on the chair and rolling over to the side of the bed. She shoved Marceline's hand out of the way and begun dutifully relieving the buttons from their holes. Marcy blushed and looked away, anywhere but _her._

The last button came undone, Bonni carefully reaching up and pushing the shirt over toned shoulders and grabbing each sleeve to pull the garment away from Marcy's body. The raven-haired woman inhaled a sharp breath, before mumbling her thanks as she lay on her back on the bed, while Bonnibel threw the shirt into a large waste bin by the foot of the bed.

Bonni begun by soaking some gauze in antiseptic, wiping down the area and pressing it into the depths of the wound, causing Marceline to hiss in pain.

"Sorry," Bonnibel muttered, finishing her cleaning as the inmate clenched her eyes shut and tried to ignore the burning the brown liquid was causing.

Bonni reached over to the table, unwrapping a new syringe and needle and clipping the needle firmly onto its tip. She grabbed a little glass bottle and turned it on an angle, plunging the needle in through its top and withdrawing some of the clear liquid. After she had extracted enough, she pushed the plunger in to make sure no air bubbles were left in the syringe.

As she brought the needle to the wound, Marceline eyed it off quickly, her pupils widening as the sharp object drew nearer to her. Bonnibel paused, watching her reaction.

"I need to numb the area, you need stitches. Don't tell me you're afraid of a little needle after having the daylights nearly kicked out of you?" Bonnibel teased lightly, raising an eyebrow. She gave a small smile as Marcy pouted in response, lowering her head back onto the pillow and trying to relax.

"Good," Bonnibel said quietly, and before Marcy could change her mind, she had already stuck the needle into the outer areas of the wound in several places. After she finished with that, she prepared the needle and sutures for stitching up Marceline while waiting for the wound to become numb enough to do her work.

Marceline watched her, noticing the way loose strands of her strawberry blonde hair would sometimes fall over her eyes, and how she reached up with small hands to tuck it gingerly behind little ears. Sometimes, Bonnibel would look at her with those shining eyes, giving her a warm smile, causing Marceline to look away and blush a rosey pink for staring in the first place.

"Alright, now just relax," Bonnibel said quietly, pressing her left arm firmly against the wounded arm while gingerly approaching the wound with needle and suture in her right hand. Marceline closed her eyes, whimpering quietly as a slight sting and some pressure was felt as the needle went through skin. She didn't want to be seen as a wuss, so she did her very best to be strong, ignore any pain she felt, letting the guard do her job.

Deciding on a way to distract herself from the plunging of the needle through skin and flesh, Marceline turned her head to face Bonnibel, watching as she worked meticulously.

"So you said you went to medical school huh? So... why are you here and not doing open heart surgery somewhere?" Marceline quizzed, daring to take a peek down and watch a thread being pulled taut to close a segment of skin. Bonnibel bit her lip, without looking up.

"Well, my parents were killed when I was 21 when they were caught in the crossfire of a gang territory war. After that, I decided I wanted to be a part of the Criminal Justice field. Ended up landing this job through a friend that recommended it. The training was easy, the pay is good, and helping get criminals back on the right track is fulfilling in its own way," she replied, tying a knot in the suture before moving on to the next bit. She spared a glance up at Marceline, her eyes shining under the fluorescent lighting.

"I'm sorry about your parents," Marcy said quietly, lowering her eyelids a little and giving a sympathetic smile. Bonnibel shrugged it off.

"It's fine, several years have passed, and I'm happy with my life now more than ever," Bonni returned the smile, plunging the needle in again and drawing it through. "What about you, how did you land yourself here?"

Marceline looked away, closing her eyes momentarily. She'd already been through this several times today with other people, she was beginning to feel like a broken record. She shrugged the shoulder that wasn't being worked on.

"Stupid boyfriend, his drug habit, robbery. Let's just say, he's not my boyfriend any more."

Bonnibel laughed at that. It was a sweet, melodic laugh, and it sent a warm flutter through Marceline's gut, a sensation she was most certainly unfamiliar with. She couldn't help but chuckle in return.

"Don't feel bad, I've done stupid things before too. My ex-girlfriend once made me do shots of absinthe on a dare. I swear to God I wanted to die that night."

Marceline swept her gaze to Bonnibel, raising an eyebrow in intrigue. She flickered her tongue inside of her mouth a little, grazing her front teeth.

"You uh... had a girlfriend?" Marceline quizzed, watching as another knot was tied. Bonnibel peered up, a cheeky smile on her lips.

"Is that a problem?"

Marceline blushed, suddenly overwhelmed with embarrassment by her inability to control her mouth.

"N-no, not at all it's just... well I... I didn't think you looked to be the lesbian type, being all feminine and YOWCH!" the needle dug in a little too deep, pricking an area of flesh that had not been as effectively numbed. Marceline threw a glare at the guard, who was only staring back at her with an indecipherable gaze.

"And I didn't think you would be the straight type, considering how much of a tomboy you appear to be," Bonnibel bit back, sparing a glance at Marceline's small set of breasts that were covered by a pathetic crop top, then running down to her narrow hips. Marcy blushed even further, her face almost matching the colour of a radish at this point.

"I'm not straight. I just... I dunno, I thought he and I had something special. Guess I was wrong," Marceline drifted off into thought, nuzzling her face into the pillow while waiting for her red cheeks to cool. The hands on her arm drifted across her skin, delivering a tender stroke that raised goosebumps on her flesh.

Another suture was drawn through and knotted. Fingers circled the surrounding areas, easing some of the discomfort Marcy was beginning to feel as the anaesthetic started to wear off.

"Look at it this way. At least now, you can move on with your life. Do the time, make up for your mistakes. Also, now you're smarter and wiser when it comes to relationships. You know what to look out for, and you can open the doors to all kinds of possibilities," Bonnibel was now tying up the last suture, her mouth turned up in the corner as she concentrated. It looked cute on her, Marceline managed to admit to herself.

"Yeah, I guess so."

"There, all stitched up. You can sit up now, just let me get some gauze and I'll bandage it up for you," Bonnibel snipped off the end of the last stitch, putting away her needle and thread, before rummaging around on the table for the gauze pads and medical tape.

"Thanks for that, Bonni." Marceline sat up straight, pushing onto the edge of the bed, trying not to put too much strain on her arm.

Bonnibel flinched, the hairs on the nape of her neck standing up at the shortening of her name. _No one ever called her Bonni, not since her parents..._

With a small shiver, Bonnibel grabbed a gauze and ripped the packet open, retrieving the pad and the roll of medical tape. She turned back to Marceline, giving her a kind smile before gingerly taking her hand and pulling the arm a little closer to her. Marcy couldn't help but tremble mildly at the touch. With great care, Bonnibel pressed the pad over the stitched wound before securing it with tape, sealing up all the sides and wrapping some tape all the way around for extra security. When it was done, she turned away to replace the tape back on the table, grabbing one last thing.

Marceline eyed her carefully as the guard pulled a wet-wipe out of a cannister and lifted it to her face. Bonni gave her smirk, rubbing the wet fabric against a pale cheek.

"You've got some blood stains on your face and under your nose. While you probably adore the rugged look, I'm sure you'd appreciate getting it cleaned off," Bonnibel said cheekily, laughing a little as Marceline huffed quietly, pressing her head forwards and allowing the woman to clean up her face.

After a little scrubbing and wiping from a combination of both gentle and rough hands, the blood was finally all gone. The last was removed from above Marcy's mouth, and she couldn't help but inhale a quick breath as Bonnibel let her thumb gently trail over a thin, upper lip. Bonnibel disposed of the soiled wipe, admiring quickly the good job she'd done of cleaning up the inmate, before her eyes widened suddenly at the realisation Marceline was almost completely bare on her upper body.

"Oh, hold on. I think we have some spare shirts in the other room. Stay here," she said quickly, turning and rushing out of the room, closing the door behind her.

Marceline took this moment to process everything that had happened so far. She had gotten herself in one hell of a predicament to begin with. In jail, getting beaten up, being tended to by an overly flirtatious guard who may or may not have been making a move on her, but she sure as hell wasn't about to ask and to be completely honest, she was still reeling from Ash anyway, so who the heck was she to be having funny feelings and some kind of school girl crush on this chick anyway?

The door opened and the object of her thoughts returned, donning a neatly folded orange shirt. Bonnibel handed it to her, proceeding to clean up and put things away while Marceline dressed herself. While she was mostly successful, she once again had problems with buttoning it up.

"Fuck," Marceline mumbled, frowning and grasping for her left arm as she tried too vigorously to use it. Bonnibel finished putting everything away, coming back over to the bed and bending down.

With gentle fingers and not a single word, she did up all the buttons on the shirt for Marceline. She let her hands linger a little too long at the top button, letting her finger tips smooth over the collar and delicately trace the soft skin of Marceline's pale neck.

Marceline blushed and pushed up off the bed suddenly, standing up in front of Bonnibel, their faces only a few centimetres apart. The raven-haired woman sucked in a quick breath before tucking a strand of her hair behind an ear and moving past Bonnibel.

"So can I go now? I'm pretty hungry, didn't get to eat and all that. You know how it is..." Marceline shrugged, moving towards the door and throwing a glance back to Bonnibel, who was wearing an almost stunned face. The guard quickly nodded, following her over and opening the door.

"Come see me after lunch for the next few days, I'll bring you down here and the nurse can check how you're healing up and change your bandages for you. I'll... I'll get someone to bring you dinner in your cell," Bonnibel begun, motioning for Marceline to follow her back down the hallway where they had first came from.

Marceline nodded, and they walked in relative silence, other than the sound of footsteps echoing against the walls as their boots clapped against the linoleum. They reached the steel door, which Bonnibel opened quickly with a swipe of her card, leading Marceline through. There was a moment of awkwardness as they stood there, side by side, glancing at each other through sidelong glances.

"I should get back to my cell, I guess," Marceline said quickly with a crooked smile, watching as Bonnibel smiled back at her and nodded her agreement.

"Yes, I'll have someone prepare a fresh meal for you and bring it in. Just remember to be careful with that arm. If you're left handed, I might recommend perhaps... switching to your right hand... at least until it's healed," Bonnibel told her quickly, raising her eyebrow a little and gauging Marceline's reaction at the insinuation she laced her left handed comment with.

It took her a moment to get it, but when she finally did, Marceline's eyes widened and her mouth parted just a little, her cheeks reddening.

"Oh, oh... no, I'm right handed. So yeah, I think I'll be safe to uh... perform..." Marceline mumbled out the last word, already embarrassed enough with herself and by Bonnibel, and it was only making it worse to see the sparkle in that blonde girl's eyes at her reply.

"Okay, I'll see you tomorrow then," Bonnibel replied cheerfully, taking off to leave Marcy standing there dumbfounded, staring as the blonde woman swayed her hips a little more than usual.

With a heavy sigh and a burning heat now making itself quite at home in her belly, Marcy rubbed at her temple before heading back to her cell.

* * *

A guard did indeed deliver a meal for Marceline that night, as she sat in her room with Fionna and Cate, who made it their job to inspect every bump and bruise, including poking at the bandaging on her arm and asking her all kinds of questions about it.

"Did it hurt?"

"What did getting stabbed feel like?"

"Aren't the stitches itchy?"

"I bet it felt super weird."

She replied mostly through yes and no's, with the occasional more thought out answer as she chewed ravenously through her food. They still had a hard time believing that Bonnibel had personally stitched her up.

"I can't believe Princess did that man. Wow, she really does live up to the nickname!" Fionna exclaimed. Marceline threw a questioning look and raised eyebrows to her friend, her mouth full of potato.

"Princess?" she asked, watching the blonde who had her head laid back on Cate's lap, purring as her ebony girlfriend braided her golden locks meticulously.

"Yeah. At least, that's what the inmates call her. Cause y'know, she pretty much runs this place. Well, the other wardens anyway. They practically live off everything she says, but at the same time, she's the nicest one that works here," Fionna replied, closing her eyes and sighing as Cate finished up her hair and pressed a peck to her forehead.

"Mhmm, yeah, you remember that one time Anne and her gang were pissin' on us cos of our relationship, callin' us lesbos and all that?" Cate added, helping her girlfriend up into a sitting position. Fionna rolled her eyes and groaned a little.

"Please, don't remind me," she remarked, nudging Cate softly. Her girlfriend snorted in response, shaking her head before looking back at Marceline.

"She don't like talkin' about it, but those bitches were pretty up in our faces about it. Until Princess stepped in and practically threw the book at them. She even threatened to have 'em shipped off to one of the harder prisons, you know them places where they don't go easy on you if you so much as sneeze wrong. Think those girls shit their pants after that," Cate finished, stretching out her toned body and cracking her fingers.

"Sounds like Princess sure suits her then," Marceline added with a nod, finishing up her meal and placing her plate on her bedside table. She stretched out in her bed, folding her right arm above her head, leaving her stitched arm at her side.

She yawned lightly, only half listening as Cate suggested she get going to let the raven-haired woman get some rest. Marceline closed her eyes and tried, unsuccessfully, to not listen to the sweet goodbye's the two exchanged, as well as the noises of what she assumed was a long, delicious kiss they probably shared each night before the cells were locked.

Marceline shared polite, sleepy conversation that night with Fionna, who she found enjoyed reading a good Dean Koontz book. Fionna had promised to lend some of the ones she had already read to Marceline on a night where she wasn't so worn out already.

When the lights finally went out, and Fionna was fast asleep, her snores echoing loudly around the cell, Marceline found herself opening her eyes to stare out the small window just above and to the left of her bed.

It was strange, how the stars in the night sky always appeared brighter when you were looking out at them from the inside.


	2. Chapter 2

The following two weeks went by without too many issues. After the incident with Anne in the cafeteria, no one tried to take Marceline's food again and the muttering behind her back eventually stopped. The dark-haired girl developed a good rapport with Cate and Fionna, spending most of her free time with them chatting about their lives, or discussing their favourite TV shows and books.

Marceline discovered that her and Cate both shared the same love for Steven King's novel The Stand, as well as other notable stories he had written like Christine, IT and the Night Flyer. They begun spending a lot of time down in a small library where the prisoners could rent out up to four books for a week, although Marcy decided her favourite part of it was in fact the nervous little librarian with big glasses with her brown hair in a messy ponytail that always looked away shyly whenever the raven-haired woman threw a grin her way.

It couldn't be helped the fact that Cate had recommended some lesbian erotica for her to read, which Marceline had plopped down quite enthusiastically on the counter while staring cheekily at the librarian. The woman had stuttered incredibly about "remembering to bring them back by next Tuesday," and "not to dog ear any of the pages."

In fact, Marceline had been so enthralled by the collection of short stories, she had taken it out in the yard, seated on a bench adjacent to the basketball court to read while her friend's were engaging in a friendly match with a group of inmates. With one leg crossed over the other, she leant back against the long, aluminium table. It wasn't exactly the most comfortable thing against her spine, but it would do. It was cool in the shade, and there was enough sunlight in the morning sky that it was the perfect amount of lighting as she read her novel.

Marcy flipped over the page, her cheeks flushing a light red as the two characters in the story begun a dance of seduction, lips locking as they fell onto the living room couch.

"Must be a pretty enticing story," a musical voice came from Marceline's left, and she turned her head quickly to meet the teasing gaze of Bonnibel, who was standing with arms crossed over her chest as she peered at the book contained by two pale hands. Marceline swallowed quickly.

"I uh... yeah, it's um... pretty good I mean, I'm just reading it cause Cate recommended it and... y-yeah it's good," Marceline stumbled over her words, the blush worsening as it crept down the skin of her neck and down to her collarbone. Bonnibel laughed, reaching out with a finger to push the book towards Marcy's chest so she could read the title.

"Uh huh, I've read it myself. It's not bad but, the real thing's better," she chimed in, giving a playful eye to the inmate who was now slapping the book shut, pressing it down on the seat next to herself. She tapped her fingers on its cover, not wanting to meet those blue eyes lest she embarrass herself more.

"So uh, I can get my stitches out soon, right? At least, that's what the nurse said the other day," Marceline spoke quickly, still not looking up at Bonnibel.

The guard moved her gaze over to the basketball court, lowering her arms as two of the inmates got into a playful brawl, staying at the ready just in case it escalated into something more. There were several other guards wandering around the court and the rest of the yard, keeping a close eye on everyone, so she was thankful that if anything did happen the others would likely get there in time to break it up before it turned into a violent fight.

"Right, I was there, remember?" Bonnibel replied finally, moving her face down to look at Marceline who was still hiding under her veil of hair. Marcy nodded quickly.

Yes, Bonnibel had kept her word, taking her to the nurse's office every day to have her bandages checked and the wound cleaned. Just two days ago the nurse had remarked how fast the cut was healing compared to most people, and suggested the inmate would soon be able to have the stitches pulled out.

Bonnibel would stand watch at the door as the nurse treated the inmate, joining in on the occasional banter with the two, though more lately her attention had been turned to inquisitive conversation with Marceline alone. She found out about Marceline's father, her mother, the fact that she only had one sibling, a brother, who had run away from home when he was only 16 and hadn't been heard from since.

Every day the guard found herself wanting to know more, spending every chance she could even to speak a soft greeting to the raven-haired woman who, despite her Gothic appearance, really had a heart of gold and a shy emotional side that was easy to both anger and to upset due to teasing from the other prisoners.

"Actually," Bonnibel looked thoughtful for a moment, biting her lower lip a little as she did and pressing a hand to her hip. Marceline looked up at her, tucking a strand of black hair behind an ear and watching with inquisitive eyes.

"I know the nurse is usually free in the mornings, I could probably take you down to first aid now and see if we can get those stitches removed," Bonnibel begun, looking down at Marceline as the corner of her lip twitched up into a smile. Marceline grinned in reply, standing up quickly and grabbing her novel, tucking it into the crook of an elbow.

"Seriously? That would be awesome! Man these things are getting super itchy, and it sucks having to sit on the sidelines while the others get to muck around on the court."

Bonnibel laughed quietly, tilting her head in the direction of the gate that led back inside. They stopped there momentarily as Bonnibel explained to the tall, plump looking woman who was standing watch there, her beige guard uniform struggling not to pop open over her ridiculously large chest and thighs.

"Sully, I'm taking Marceline in to get her stitches checked out. You be alright keeping an eye on my post for me?" Bonnibel asked formally, giving a polite smile as the gruff woman gave her a tight lipped smile back.

"Sure thing Bubblegum. Don't be gone long though, you know these little shits like to play up whenever your back is turned," Sully replied, shaking her head a little as Bonnibel just gave her a teasing laugh in return.

"Yeah right, like you couldn't handle the lot of them all on your own," Bonnibel replied, giving her a slight poke in one of her bulky arms before escorting Marceline inside.

When Marceline first found out her last name, she had almost fallen on the floor with laughter. It was absolutely ridiculous, and Bonnibel had scolded both Marceline and the nurse who had joined in on the joke. The poor guard had explained that her parents had been hippies, and got their last name changed back in the 70's while on a wild acid trip that lasted an entire week. Despite the jokes that always came from her revealing her last name, she refused to change it out of respect for the loving and caring parents that they were to her.

They continued down the familiar hall towards the first aid room, where Bonnibel gave a quick rap on the door with the back of her hand until a muffled reply called out from inside. Bonnibel opened the door and let Marceline enter, watching as the kindly nurse looked up from where she was scribbling something onto a thin pile of forms at her desk.

"Miss Abadeer! You're in here early today, didn't get in trouble with Bubblegum did you?" she joked, rolling her chair over and motioning for Marcy to take a seat on the edge of the bed. Marceline laughed lightly, watching as Bonnibel closed the door behind her and stood cross armed in front of it.

"No Meryl, but she did say I could maybe get my stitches out?" Marceline replied hopefully, beginning to unbutton her orange shirt. Even though the stitches tugged a little at the healed wound, she was able to remove the article of clothing without too much distress. Meryl nodded as she scooted closer, beginning to peel the bandaging away.

Meryl inspected the wound after disposing of the bandaging, nodding and smiling as she gave it a wipe over with some antibacterial before rolling over to a cabinet and pulling out a pair of sterile scissors, some gauze and placing them on the rolling medical table.

Just as she was about to lean in and snip the first stitch, her phone rang. Looking up at Marceline with frown, she excused herself as she got up and went over to her desk, picking up the receiver and speaking in a formal tone. Bonnibel raised an eyebrow as she peered at Marceline, watching as the raven-haired girl ran a hand along her collarbone, rubbing at the muscles just above it.

"Yes sir, you want me to bring those up now?" Meryl spoke firmly, giving Bonni a sidelong glance. The guard shifted a little where she stood, before coming over and standing beside where Marcy sat, leaning in and taking a look at the mostly healed over wound.

"Alright, I'll be there in five," Meryl finished, placing the receiver back on the phone and turning with a sigh. She shrugged her shoulders slightly as Bonnibel gave her a questioning look.

"Sorry, I need to run some paperwork up to head office. Boss wants it and he wants it now, shouldn't be too long."

Bonnibel nodded understandingly, quickly taking a seat in the chair adjacent to Marceline and pulling up closer to her.

"No worries Meryl, I can take these out myself."

Meryl gave a small nod and a smile, gathering up a couple of folders in her thin arms and walking briskly over to the door, pulling it open.

"I know, Miss Abadeer is in good hands with you, _Doctor,_" Meryl replied with a cheeky grin, laughing quietly as Bonnibel rolled her eyes dramatically at the title. The nurse exited the room, shutting the door behind her with a _click._

The room fell into silence as Marceline and Bonnibel looked at each other, really looked at each other for the first time. Marceline stared into those deep, blue eyes, watching as they flickered ever so slightly, watching over the delicate features of the pale skinned woman's face. She tried her very best to not be the first to break that gaze, holding her breath and forcing a warm blush to stay at bay, until finally Bonnibel gave a small shrug and turned to the medical table.

Picking up the scissors, she took Marceline's arm and pulled it towards her, slim fingers circling her biceps as she leaned in and ever so gently begun snipping the knots on the sutures. Biting her lower lip in thought, Marcy somehow managed to find the courage inside of her chest to break the slightly uneasy silence.

"So I know you said you had an ex girlfriend and all that," she begun, watching with careful eyes as Bonnibel glanced up at her quickly, pausing only momentarily before she turned her gaze back to the stitches.

"Yeah, that's right," Bonnibel replied in a flat voice, not giving anything away as she continued working. Marceline watched as one by one, the knots were snipped off.

"Well, what about now? Do you... have one?" Marcy continued, waiting with baited breath as the guard cut off the last knot and replaced the scissors on the table. Bonnibel paused for a moment, before grabbing a pair of sturdy tweezers and turning back to Marceline's arm.

"No," she replied simply, carefully grabbing the end of a stitch and pulling it out slowly. Marceline hissed quietly, her eyebrows knitting in discomfort at the sensation. Bonnibel gave her an apologetic look.

"Sorry, this is always the worst part, just bear with it okay?" the blonde soothed, reaching up cautiously with a trembling hand to cup Marceline's cheek, stroking it so softly that the pale woman could have sworn it had only been a dream. The inmate's cheeks flushed, warmth creeping up into her face that she was unable to push away.

Marceline nodded, giving a half-hearted smile as Bonnibel went back to her arm and begun pulling out another stitch. Then another. It was a slow, tedious process, but Bonni took great care in making sure to cause as little discomfort as possible to her charge.

"I've always kind of wondered what it would be like to date a girl. I mean, I've thought about it a bit, but like... I dunno. What's it like? Being with a woman, that is," Marceline continued, genuinely curious and wanting to just hear that soft, beautiful voice. Bonnibel looked up at her, a twinkle in her eye and a crooked smile on her lips.

"Well," she begun, tugging gently at a suture that was a bit stuck and was being stubborn. "It's nice."

"Nice?" Marceline quizzed, raising an eyebrow. That wasn't exactly the description she was looking for. Bonnibel knitted her brow as she tugged a little more at the stitch, causing Marceline to twitch in discomfort.

"Yeah, nice. Women... well, they're softer than men. When you kiss a woman, it's tender, soft and warm. Whereas when you kiss a man it's rougher, their facial hair is prickly and itchy, and generally they're a bit sloppier at kissing too."

Marceline chuckled a little, nodding in agreement at that. The suture came loose and was pulled through. Tweezers moved onto the next.

"Men are fast and easy lovers. I have been with a man a few times before, and each time it was over in a matter of moments. Their idea of foreplay is akin to dipping their finger in the icing of a cake before eating it straight with a spoon," Bonni continued, smiling as another laugh from Marceline graced her ears.

"Women, are slow, meticulous. Every touch of their hand on your body is like fuel to a flame. They know just where to touch you, how to touch you, and they know how to build you up until you're laying there in a pool of sweat begging for more," there was only two stitches left now, and Marceline watched carefully, a warmth pooling in her lower abdomen and causing a twitch in between her legs at hearing the description Bonnibel was giving her, comparing the love between a man and a woman.

"Woah, that's uh... um..." Marceline struggled to find words, her vocal chords straining to work as Bonnibel grinned up at her, the pink of her tongue poking out ever so gently between her lips.

"Of course, it's something you really have to experience for yourself to understand," the guard finished, gripping the biceps under her fingers a little more firmly now as she pulled out the second to last stitch, then the last one.

She moved away and replaced the tweezers on the table with a_ clank_, before opening up an alcohol wipe and turning back to Marceline, smoothing the cold wipe over the sore holes the sutures had left. The raven-haired woman sucked in a quick breath at the stinging heat from the alcohol, but bit down on her tongue as Bonni finished cleaning her up.

"There, all done," Bonnibel said quickly with a smile, disposing of the wipe and clapping her hands onto her thighs as she stared at the inmate, who was sitting dead still as she gazed back at the guard.

"I'd like to know what it's like," Marceline almost whispered, her voice trembling a little as she spoke, swallowing a lump that was sitting at the back of her throat and refusing to leave. Bonnibel stood up slowly, moving forwards until she was standing in between Marceline's thighs, the heat of her own legs spreading to the inmate's.

Bonnibel draped her arms over Marceline's shoulders, leaning down a little as the pale girl lifted her head to look up at her, her cheeks reddening at the close proximity of the woman who had just tended to her arm.

"You know," Bonnibel begun, her fingers tracing invisible patterns on the nape of Marceline's neck. "Relations between officers and inmates are strictly prohibited."

Bonnibel tilted her head down, her lips drawing closer to Marceline's, who was parting her own in anticipation. Their breaths mingled together, warm and sugary as pulses raced.

"You wouldn't want me to get fired now, would you Marceline?" Bonnibel asked quietly, the corner of her lip twitching up a little bit as she drew her lips in even closer. Marceline whimpered softly, and found that it came unusually natural to her as she lifted her arms gently and circled them around the guard, splaying her hands across her lower back.

Bonnibel tensed under the touch, inhaling a sharp breath, her eyelids fluttering and what almost sounded like a moan escaping her lips.

"Bonni..." Marceline whispered quietly, her dark hazel eyes meeting blue eyes in a longing gaze, and it was all she could do not to go completely insane as soft pink lips finally pressed into her own.

She had no idea. No idea that it would feel this wonderful. No idea how good it would feel to have those warm, soft lips gently caressing her own, performing a slow dance on her mouth as a small hand played gently in her endless locks of silky black hair.

Marceline inhaled deeply, pressing her palms harder against Bonnibel's lower back, drawing her in closer. In response, Bonnibel whimpered, catching Marceline's lower lip between her teeth and pulling it back teasingly before bringing their mouths back together again. Just as a soft tongue tenderly requested entrance to the pale girl's mouth, the sound of footsteps echoing down the hallway caused them both to break apart.

Bonnibel hurriedly adjusted her uniform, smoothing out the crinkles and making sure it was tucked in, before throwing Marceline's uniform to her to put back on. The inmate huffed quietly in disapproval, slipping it over her shoulders and beginning to button it up. As her fingers reached the top buttons, the door opened and Meryl entered the room, letting out a long sigh as she motioned to more paperwork now under her arm.

"I'm sorry about all that. I trust you didn't have too much trouble taking the stitches out yourself?" Meryl quizzed, giving a smile to Bonnibel who was grinning mischievously.

"Not at all Meryl. Miss Abadeer is quite the complacent patient," she replied, watching as Marceline scoffed, pushing herself up from the bed and scratching freely now at her stitch free arm.

"Yes, if only all the other patients I got in here were as well behaved," Meryl mused with a roll of her eyes as she threw the folders carelessly onto her desk. Bonni laughed quietly, watching as the nurse went into the cupboard and pulled out some wrapped bandages that she handed to Marceline.

"You'll want to put a fresh one of these on every day, just until the suture holes close up. It should only take a few days, just keep it clean and get Miss Bubblegum to bring you back to see me if you have any further issues," Meryl told her firmly, giving a nod of approval as Marceline took the bandages and thanked her.

"Now if you'll excuse me, I have a lot of work I need to do, take care of yourself, yes?" Meryl finished, sitting at her desk and watching as Marceline nodded and was escorted out of the room by a smiling Bonnibel.

Heading down the hallway together, their pace slow, Marceline tried several times to open her mouth and say something, each time though shutting her mouth with a _click_ and holding it back. Bonnibel flexed her hands at her side, unable to shake the heat that was swimming around in her gut with a flock of butterflies. They reached the steel door, and as Bonnibel was about to scan her card to unlock it, a slender, pale hand reached out and grabbed her own firmly.

Bonnibel shot a look to Marceline, her eyes wobbling with questioning as the prisoner looked back at her with burning irises. The guard took a ragged breath, her fingers trembling underneath Marcy's grip. Before she could react, the prisoner was slowly pushing her body backwards, further and further until the guard hit the wall with a jolt. The cement was cold against her back, seeping quickly through her shirt and sending a shiver through her body. Marceline pressed her captive's arms firmly against the wall, coming in closer until their breasts were pushed together.

"M-Marcy, what are you doing?" Bonnibel snapped, her voice just above that of a whisper. Marceline inhaled the sweet scent of vanilla wafting off Bonni's clothing, leaning her head in closer and closer, until her mouth was resting gently against the guard's neck. She could feel the pulse racing there, bouncing underneath her smooth lips as she pressed a soft kiss to the skin.

"Why don't you tell me what we're doing?" Marceline whispered in a low voice, purring lightly as she ran her fingertips painfully slow up Bonnibel's forearms.

"I... we can't! Not here... please..." Bonnibel begged, unable to stop herself from closing her eyes and whimpering at the inmate's touch. Marceline placed a burning trail of kisses tenderly up Bonni's neck, dragging her lips along the smooth jawline until she reached the soft, plump lips she was craving.

This time, there were no interruptions as she dipped her tongue deeply into Bonni's mouth, moaning lowly at the way those pink lips trembled and parted easily for her, welcoming her in to dance with an opposing tongue.

"Mmn...nnm... Mmf!" Bonnibel allowed the kiss to continue until she was able to reign in her emotions, grabbing Marceline by the collar of her shirt and pushing her back forcefully a few inches. They were both panting, the raven-haired woman was gazing lustfully at the guard, and tried moving in to kiss her again but the firm hand on her chest stopped her.

"Marcy, no. We can't do this, we could get caught. I don't want to lose my job, please understand," Bonnibel begun firmly, a hint of apology in her voice as she lowered her eyebrows. Watching Marceline frown and begin to draw back, the guard instantly knew she had hit a nerve.

"I get it, I guess I was stupid to think you'd actually want me," Marceline begun, her voice full of anger at herself for quite obviously misreading the signals this blonde woman had been giving her. She flicked her head to the side, pulling further away from Bonnibel and pushing her own back against the opposite wall in frustration.

She hung her arms limply at her side, flexing her hands. She half expected Bonnibel to open the door right then and boot her out, tell her to go back to her cell or whatever it was she wanted to do, but she didn't. Instead, several footsteps alerted Marceline to the guard closing the distance between them again, and found her face being grabbed harshly as a pair of hot lips crashed against hers once again.

It knocked the breath out of her, and it took her a few seconds to register the tongue pleading at her lips for entrance before she parted them, letting the smooth muscle slide into her mouth, filling it up and tasting every inch of it. Bonnibel kissed her violently, feverishly, her hands clinging at her obsidian hair and pulling her in even deeper. When the guard finally pulled her lips away, they were gasping for breath. Bonni bumped their foreheads together, slowly shaking her head from side to side.

"Don't ever say that again."

Marceline straightened her head so she could look into Bonnibel's blue eyes. All she found there was truth and kindness.

"But you said..." Marceline begun, but a soft finger pressed to her lips, silencing her before she could continue.

"What I meant was 'not here', as in Meryl could walk out at any moment, or a guard could come in and spot us," Bonnibel explained, watching as Marcy begun blushing a deep red at her stupid misunderstanding.

"I want you, I want you so badly it hurts. But we have to be careful, we have to... have to find safe spots, we can't just go around kissing anywhere we want okay?" Bonnibel continued, watching as the bashful woman nodded in understanding.

"I-I'm sorry, I didn't think of that. But... how are we going to see each other? There's always going to be people around now that my arm is better..." Marceline begun, worry becoming evident in her voice as the realisation hit her that it might be a long time coming before she could taste that sweet mouth again. Bonnibel smiled softly and pressed a delicate kiss to her lips.

"I'll think of something, I just... need some time to figure it out, okay?" Bonnibel asked quietly, watching as Marceline blushed a warm pink, a cute smile crossing her face that the guard just wanted to press kisses to all night long.

"Okay," Marceline replied simply, squeezing Bonnibel's hips under her palms before the guard shifted away from her, swiping her card to unlock the door. They shared one last, soft kiss before Bonni pulled away, straightening her clothes and pulling open the door.

* * *

Marceline was seated on her bed in her cell, humming quietly to herself while continuing to read her lesbian novel. All the while, Cate was playing with her hair, brushing it's long, thick strands to a shiny finish. Fionna was on her own bed, recounting the details of the awesome basketball match they had today, and how her and Cate's team kicked the other teams butts.

"It was so funny though, man I totes went for a slam dunk, but Cake got in my way and I knocked her onto her butt. Poor baby," Fionna explained, folding up a pile of her clothing that had just been freshly washed and pressed.

"That's nice," Marceline sighed, not really paying attention as a small smile flickered across her face. Reading the lesbian erotica, she could only picture herself and Bonnibel as the two female characters making love, and it was filling her head with all kinds of incredibly nice thoughts and feelings.

Fionna and Cate raised eyebrows at each other, Cate slowing her ministrations down with that oil-slick of hair as she peered around at Marceline. She decided to test just how much the woman was paying attention.

"Mhmm, right on my butt. I think my pants even fell down and half the people on court saw my cooch," Cate added, peering around a little further at Marceline, her girlfriend Fionna mirroring her action.

"Oh, cool," Marceline replied, her face still covered by that soft smile. Cate and Fionna stared at each other for a few seconds, trying to think of something that would definitely get her attention.

"Yeah and like, Sully totes asked if she could have a threesome with Cate and I," Fionna said quickly, staring intently at Marcy.

"Aw, that's sweet," Marceline replied. Cate dropped the brush and scooted around Marceline, shoving herself off the bed and turning quickly, arms crossed over her chest as she raised an eyebrow at the girl.

"Alright, spit it out, who the girl you crushin' on Marcy," Cate demanded, leaning forwards just a little, watching as Marceline finally looked up from her book. The goofy smile finally faded from her lips as she peered between the two girls scrutinising her.

"Huh?"

"Oh man, she's seriously crushing, just look at her face!" Fionna quipped, jumping up from the bed in excitement and rushing over to Marceline. The blonde came to a skid at Marcy's feet, shuffling down onto her knees, peering up the raven-haired woman.

Marceline went bright red, her eyes going impossibly wide as met Fionna's gaze.

"W-what? No, I'm not, I don't know what you're talking about!" Marceline quipped back, slamming her book shut and shuffling back on her bed a bit.

"You crushin' girl, don't be lyin' to us," Cate said, pointed out a finger and waggling it at her threateningly. Marceline's blush deepened even more as she shifted back on her bed until her back hit the wall. She drew her knees up to her chest and peered out at the two girls with wide eyes, shaking her head.

The two girls were on the prowl now, they both hopped up onto the bed, scooting up on either side of Marceline, peering at the girl with gigantic grins on their faces. Marceline whimpered softly, looking between them before burying her head in her knees.

"Who is it? Spill! Come on Marce, we're your best friends here, you can tell us we're not going to say anything!" Fionna said excitedly, nudging her shoulder into Marceline, who just groaned back at her and shook her head again.

"Noooo, I can't! Seriously dude," she responded, her voice slightly muffled against her legs. Cate looked at her girlfriend, wriggling her eyebrows.

"You know who it is, I bet it's Rita!" Cate proclaimed, biting her lip. Fionna nodded back at her before staring at Marceline.

"Yeah I bet it is! I knew you had a thing for redheads!" Fionna cried, giggling a little. Marceline shook her head again.

"No, it isn't Rita," she replied, not looking up as the two girls pouted in thought.

"Uh, oh! Jeanne! I bet it's Jeanne!" Fionna said quickly, tapping a finger against Marceline's right knee-cap. Marcy just shook her head yet again.

"Guys, no, seriously," she whined, wanting to just crawl up into a ball and die. Fionna scowled a little, thinking about other girls that Marcy might have had contact with.

"Well it's gotta be one of the other inmates that sit near us in the dinin' hall, right?" Cate speculated, tilting her head to the side as she tried to decipher what little she could make out of Marceline's expression.

"It's not an inmate, ugh!" Marceline cried out suddenly, bringing her beet red face out of hiding, her eyebrows knit in frustration as she glared at both girls. Cate and Fionna both looked back at her stun, as it suddenly sunk in what she was referring to.

"Oh mah God, you gotta' crush on a guard! It is that, isn't it?!" Cate prodded, her hazel eyes wide as she stared at Marceline, who right now was pleading back at her and looked like she almost might cry.

"Oh honey, it's okay! We 'aint gonna tell nobody, your secret is safe with us, right baby?" Cake said quickly, wrapping her arms around the skinny girl and throwing a glance to Fionna, who nodded and quickly joined in the hug, squeezing Marceline.

"No way would we tell anyone! Man, I just wanna know who it is," Fionna added, rubbing a flat palm over Marcy's shoulder blades to comfort the girl. Marceline let her legs slide out in front of her, giving sincere looks to both of her friends.

"You guys promise you won't blab yeah?" she asked tentatively, the blush finally starting to recede from her cheeks. Fionna shook her head.

"We promise," they both replied almost simultaneously. Marceline sighed in relief, lowering her head and letting her hair fall graciously over her face.

"It's Bonnibel," she said quietly, waiting with baited breath before both girls started blabbing at the same time.

"Princess? Seriously?"

"Aw man, that's some serious biz right there, you know she a heart breaker right?"

Marceline snapped her eyes to Cate, her eyes wavering suddenly at the thought of Bonnibel being a player. She hoped to god it wasn't true.

"Heart breaker?" Marceline whimpered the question, watching as Cate's mouth turned into a O before she corrected herself.

"Oh honey, I didn't mean it like that. Just that, a lot of the girls crush on her and all, and y'know, she never returns the feelins'. They just end up havin' all these unreciprocated emotions, and I mean, it sucks cos she is a really great gal' and all, really sweet and kind. It's easy to fall for a lady like her," Cake explained, watching as Marceline's face softened with relief, her eyes closing momentarily as she pressed her cheek into Cate's shoulder. The ebony woman chuckled and ran her fingers through the dark locks of hair.

"Well that's fine by my, seeing as she reciprocates the feelings..." Marceline laughed quietly, stretching her legs out and twiddling her toes.

"Come again?" Cate said quickly in disbelief, her hand slowing to a stop in Marcy's hair.

"Yeah, well, she's been taking me to the nurse everyday for the last two weeks. We've gotten to know each other and junk and well... we kinda' made out today..." Marceline explained, jolting suddenly as both girls started patting her down with their hands and bouncing up and down.

"ARE YOU FOR REAL?" Fionna exclaimed, her cheeks red and her eyes wide with excitement. Marceline looked between the two, nodding, but a little scared at their reaction.

"Dude, come on, why would I lie about something like that?" Marceline replied, lifting an eyebrow as she eyed off her blonde friend, who was now chewing on her nails nervously. "I mean, guard and inmate relationships can happen, right?"

"All the time. Nobody ever talks 'bout it, of course, but they happen," Cate crossed her arms over her chest, leaning back against the wall with a knowing look on her face.

"Yeah, sometimes you'll see a guard and inmate spending a lot of time near each other, talking and stuff. Then sometimes you won't hear about it until a guard gets fired, or sometimes a prisoner will be deported to a different prison and a guard will transfer shortly after that," Fionna talked in a low voice, scratching at her brow a little before her eyes lit up as if she just remembered something incredibly important.

"Oh yeah! There was that one time too, with uh what was her name..." Fionna tapped her fingers against her thigh, looking thoughtful for a few moments.

"Danni?" Cate offered. Fionna's eyes brightened and she nodded.

"Yeah Danni! See, she was in here on some stupid charges, got caught with drugs that her friend hid in her purse. Anyway, when she finally got out, we actually saw one of the guards picking her up outside in her car. No one had a clue they'd been together," Fionna continued, shifting her legs into a crossed position.

"Mmhm, just gotta' be careful that's all it is," Cate added with a nod, watching as Marceline nodded her head slowly as she took everything in.

"So... how do you think someone would go about sneaking in some... um... alone time with a guard?" Marceline asked quietly, looking between the two as a warm blush made its way up her neck. Fionna and Cate grinned at her mischievously, scooting as close as they could get to their skinny friend.

"Oh don't you worry honey, we'll help you figure that out, won't we Fi?" Cate asked her girlfriend, licking her lips in anticipation.

"Totally. As a matter of fact, I think I just thought of an amazing plan..." Fionna added, cupping a hand around her mouth as she leant in to share her idea.

Despite the daringness and the dangers that were involved, Marceline had to admit, it truly was a brilliant plan.


	3. Chapter 3

**Sorry for the delay in posting. Thank you all for your wonderful reviews, you are all amazing people and I love all of you!**

**This chapter has a little bit of sexy times in it, no major smut, just a bit of fluffy love making.**

* * *

"Yo, heads up man!" the ebony woman called out quickly with a grin, throwing her arm forwards and spinning the basketball in Marceline's direction. The paler woman bounced on her toes, gripping the orange ball tightly and turning to bolt towards the ring.

The tall woman dribbled the ball, her feet shuffling as she weaved past inmates of their makeshift opposing team, laughing heartily as a whine from a shorter girl with red hair called out beside her, the girl unable to keep up with Marcy. Tongue poking out ever so slightly from the corner of her mouth, the pale girl leapt up towards the basketball ring, tossing the ball smoothly and watching as it plopped straight through the hoop and slid through the net.

"Nice work man!" Cate applauded her, coming over and giving her a slap on the back which was returned with a playful shoulder punch.

"Thanks, couldn't have done it without my team though," grinning, she gave a little fist bump to a puffing and panting Fionna.

Turning her gaze up to the cloud free sky, the sun burning down on them during these late Spring months, she wiped a forearm across her sweaty brow. Squinting, she watched as Cate pulled her tank top over her head, revealing her almost masculine physique and rippling abdomen muscles. The woman was about 5 foot 6 inches, a little shorter than Marceline, but she was a tough nut if there ever was one.

Her sports bra was soaked with sweat, her dark skin covered in a sheen as she reached down and tucked her tank top into her pant hem. Fionna was ogling her girlfriend unabashedly, and if it wasn't for the fact that she was a girl Marceline just knew she would have had a bulge in her pants right now.

"Good game guys," Marceline commented, sharing small hand slaps with the other girls before turning to head to a verandah to get some shade out of the blazing sun.

Making her way over to where she had left a bottle of cold water on the ground, she mirrored Cate's earlier action, pulling her tank top up and over her head and tossing it to the pavement. She sighed contentedly as a slight breeze blew across her torso, cooling the coating of sweat that clung to her skin. Her bra was clammy and sticking to her still, but she figured it would dry out soon enough.

Reaching for her bottle of water, she unscrewed the top, lifting it to her lips and taking a long swig.

* * *

Bonnibel had just arrived for her shift at work, and was on her way outside to the basketball court area to take over Dianne's post. The other guard was short, only around 5 foot 2 inches tall, but she made up for it with her boisterous personality and her inability to take any slack from the inmates and their regular ribbing of the guards.

Dianne waved at Bonnibel as she approached, the blonde peering out the corner of her eye as Marceline just scored her team the winning goal. A smile flickered in the corner of her lips as she watched, admiring the way that gorgeous body seemed to move with precision and perfection as she raced across the court.

"Hey Bonnibel! Is it shift change already?" the petite woman conversed jokingly as Bonnibel sidled up beside her, crossing her arms across her chest with a grin.

"Yeah, it's that time already. I swear you'd lose track of your own head if it wasn't screwed to your neck," the strawberry blonde quipped back, ribbing her fellow warden gently with a pointed elbow. The smaller woman rolled her eyes, shuffling away from the unwanted attack.

"So they been behaving for you?" Bonni quizzed, watching as Marceline made her way off the court to the shade, her heart suddenly pausing underneath her rib cage as the slender woman pulled her tank top up and over her head. It was almost as if time itself had stopped, and as Dianne was going on about some incident with mouldy garlic bread in the cafeteria, all the blonde could do was gape like a goldfish out of water.

That smooth body, covered in a silky layer of sweat that glistened as stray shavings of light reflected off them. The way that smooth curve of an abdomen dipped down between meaty hip bones and down into a v shape as it entered the woman's trousers. Oh, the way a dribble of cool water spilled from the prisoner's chapped lips, rolling across her chin and down her neck, splashing against the valley of bone and sinew of her flushed chest. The way those eyelids fluttered closed and her throat bobbed, head tilted back as she swallowed mouthfuls of refreshing liquid. The way-

"Bonnibel are you even listening to me?!"

Snapping to attention, the entranced guard spun her head back to Dianne, trying to suppress the mortifying blush that was spreading across her cheeks. Two green eyes watched her carefully, before they widened and small hands pressed into wide hips, fingers tapping disapprovingly.

"Oh no, tell me you were not ogling women that whole time," the more than unimpressed guard stared at Bonnibel, clicking her tongue as she waited for an answer. Bonni ducked her head apologetically.

"Bonnibel!" the scorn in her voice was evident, her posture with hands on hips and frown on her face only making the strawberry blonde even more self conscious, wanting to run off and never return.

"I'm sorry, it's just that..." the taller women picked her head up, chewing her bottom lip and asking for forgiveness with her eyes. Dianne sighed quietly.

"It's been a while, okay? You happy now?" the blonde spat out quickly, looking away to avoid the scrutinising gaze.

Running a hand through smooth locks, Bonnibel turned her side towards Dianne, an expression of sadness crossing her face as she watched the inmates split into separate groups. Some went to the outdoor gym equipment and begun doing pull-ups and push-ups, others went inside to get out of the heat and into the air-conditioning. She flinched as a tanned hand pressed to the round of her shoulder, trying to shrug off the smaller guard.

"Look, I'm sorry okay? I didn't mean to upset you I just... look, not only is having anything intimate with prisoners something you could be fired over, but you know as well as I do the baggage that these girls take home with them when they get out of the clink," Dianne removed her hand, but stepped closer and lowered her voice so that Sully wouldn't hear them from her post at the door leading inside.

The blonde spared her a glance, shrugging her shoulders before letting her arms fall away from her chest, entering a more relaxed posture.

"I never said anything about taking an inmate home, that was purely your assumption, and a completely false one on your part," biting back, Bonni instantly regretted saying it. For the second she had, she felt an uncomfortable burning sensation swirl around inside of her gut, it felt around inside of her and chewed at the inner walls of her ribcage. A coppery taste made its presence known in her mouth, and she had to swallow several times to rid herself of it before she came to the realisation that she had just told a terrible lie. Both to Dianne, and herself.

"I'm just looking out for you. You know you're one of the best people here, if you were fired because of something between you and a prisoner, I wouldn't know what to do with myself." Dianne whined quietly, readjusting her belt and turning down the volume on her CB radio so the mindless chatter spilling out its speaker wouldn't distract her.

"I mean, the only other person I really get along with at all here is Sully, and even then that's only on her good days," she continued, smiling crookedly at the scoff returned from Bonnibel.

"Look, I know you mean well Dianne, It's just..." the blonde sighed half heartedly, sticking a hand into her trouser pocket as she turned her head ever so slightly to gaze in Marceline's direction.

The dark-haired woman was now conversing with Fionna, Cate, and another girl with fiery red hair that Bonni didn't yet know the name of as she had only been in for a few days. Staring over in their direction, she felt a spark rise up her spine as the object of her affection turned her own head, meeting her gaze.

Swallowing suddenly as she stared into those endless eyes, she felt a flutter begin to form in her stomach, and it was all she could do not to collapse into a heap of goo as that rebel of a woman threw her a grin and winked at her. Restraining the urge to whimper and bring a hand to her crotch at the thought of how badly she wanted Marcy, she turned back to Dianne, who was now staring intently at her with a suspicious gaze.

"What?" she squeaked quickly, watching the way the brunette now wrinkled up her nose and shook her head slowly from side to side. "What?" Bonnibel pressed again, becoming agitated now as she removed the hand from her pocket and played with her shirt where it tucked neatly into her trousers.

"Bonnibel..." the tone was almost apathetic now, those hazel eyes swimming with worry as they searched the blonde's own blue ones. A blush crept up Bonni's cheeks and nestled itself firmly beneath her eye sockets.

"It's been three years okay Dianne? Three years in an empty house, in an empty bed, with an empty heart..." the taller guard trembled slightly now, thinking back to the day she and her ex had broken up.

"Bonnibel please..." the brunette said quietly, but the kindness she felt in her heart towards this woman as a friend was too much for her to scorn her any further. "Just... don't get yourself hurt, that's all I'm going to say."

"Dianne, I am perfectly capable of taking care of myself and my affairs, thank you very much. If you think I'm going to go around giving prisoners lap dances in front of the boss and flaunting my availability, you are sadly mistaken," she retorted quickly, raising a single eyebrow but allowing herself to smile nevertheless at the snorting laugh she got in response.

"Alright, fine. I'll leave it at that then. I gotta head off, need to pick up the kids from school in a few hours, you know how it is." Dianne replied with a wave of her hand, shuffling off across the asphalt.

"See you tomorrow Di," Bonni called out to her, smiling softly as the woman disappeared inside.

Now Bonni was left to her own devices. Turning on her heel to peer over at Marceline and her group of friends, finding herself smiling at the laughter they shared together, despite the fact that she wished she could be there with them. Enjoying their company, arm around her bad girl companion, laughing at whatever crude joke spilled from one of their mouths. But she was bound. Bound by the laws of the very prison used to keep society safe from these women. Bound by her duty and by contract. Yet wasn't she a hypocrite?

Here, now, she felt the most unsafe she had ever felt in a long time. She had gotten herself into this thing with Marceline, opened herself up the tiniest fraction, and now; now she couldn't even protect herself from these so called criminals. She couldn't protect her heart, she couldn't even protect her mind. It screamed at her from every corner that was she was doing was wrong, but she pushed it away, smashed it into a little ball in favouritism of the fire that Marceline set alight in her hearth.

It made her feel so strangely alive, more so than she ever had. She wanted more. Is it greedy to feel that way? Is it selfish to throw away her very beliefs and the system she had for shutting herself off to feeling connections to others?

Whatever the answer, it could wait for now. Marceline had just gotten up from her group of friends, now sporting her tank top again, and as she approached the guard with a swagger in her step the blonde found herself unable to move or act in a way that should be appropriate for someone who was here merely to keep the inmates in check.

"Bonnibel."

The way her name rolled off that tongue was nothing short of spine tingling. Those eyes staring back at her and drawing her in like a moth to a flame, those lips curling up into a satisfied smirk. It was a smirk that any other person might have wanted to sock the girl for, but it only served to make Bonnibel want to press her against a wall and taste that mouth against her own.

"Marceline."

A throaty chuckle followed her curt reply. There was a twinkle in the inmate's gaze, and it didn't take a genius to figure out that the woman was up to something. Whatever it was she was planning, the warden was not about to let it slide if it was something truly brazen or dangerous.

"What's with the face? You look like I just killed a person," Marcy quipped, pushing a strand of raven hair behind a petite ear. Bonnibel frowned lightly, tucking a thumb into her belt.

"You just look like you're planning something, am I wrong?" the guard quizzed, watching as the prisoner gave her a thoughtful look, her smirk dulling down into a gentle smile.

"Look, I'm not trying to get either of us into trouble, if that's what you're implying," the pale woman replied, watching as Bonni's face softened a little at the admission. "No, I just... well, a little distraction..."

"A what?!" her voice raising slightly, before glancing around to make sure no one was within earshot. She spotted Sully reprimanding an inmate for tripping and bumping into her, the poor girl's face turning bright red as she fumbled over words and quickly got out of the larger woman's aggro radius.

"Geez Bon, keep it down would ya'? It's nothing much, Cate's just gonna' start an argument with Fi, that's all. Say in like, thirty minutes?" the prisoner scolded her lightly, before explaining her plan. She bit her lip slightly as she saw an incoming admonishment from the guard, who quickly stopped before she let it out.

"Just this once, Bon? Please just... meet me in the library in thirty minutes? I-I..." Marcy begun stumbling over her words, a light blush creeping up her neck as she shifted in place. "I just want... I need to be with you again."

Her icy blue eyes softening, Bonnibel smiled at the woman, feeling a welling of affection inside of her chest threatening to burst out at any moment.

"Thirty minutes. And don't go doing anything stupid, I mean it. Your trial is coming up this week and I won't have you ruining a chance at getting a reduced sentence on good behaviour. Do I make myself absolutely clear?" if it was one thing, Bonnibel was a master of words and could convey everything in a sentence the way a villain could manage complacency in hostages at gunpoint.

Marceline nodded her understanding, giving her trademark crooked smile in return.

"I understand babe," she said quickly, and with that, was running back off to her buddies before she could be scolded by a flustered guard at her use of a term of endearment.

* * *

Pressing the heavy door to the library open, Bonnibel made her way in, scanning her surroundings and noticing instantly that it was completely empty. Save, of course, for the librarian who was busy at the front desk scanning books and referencing them against the computer system. With a small smile, the guard walked past the front desk, giving a curt nod to the librarian who blushed and smiled back before getting back to work.

Making her way through the narrow aisles of galvanised steel shelving, the scent of old and new books combined was an almost comforting smell. The cool, white fluorescent tubes gave the library a pleasant atmosphere, and Bonni couldn't help but nearly forget the reason she had come in here in the first place.

She moved towards the back of the library where a large collection of fiction novels were kept in smaller wooden shelving, stained a dark chocolate brown. As she stood and let her eyes browse through a row of books, she almost missed the sound of shuffling behind her, but she certainly didn't miss the arm that slid firmly around her waist and the accompanying warm breath that tickled the nape of her neck.

"I missed you."

Purring softly, Bonni closed her eyes at the admission from her companion, letting her own arm trail down until it rested atop the one around her body. Ever so softly, she pressed her fingers between skinnier ones, until they were intertwined. It spread a warmth through her body, and she felt almost as if she was glowing with happiness at that very moment with nothing more than a small gesture.

"What are you doing to me, Marcy?" chuckling, the blonde wriggled in the dark-haired woman's embrace until she had turned in her arms and was looking up at her. An eyebrow raised at her question, before a sly smile made its way across Marceline's lips.

"I could be asking you the same question, y'know," she replied, squeezing the hands she was now holding in her own as she peered around one of the shelves to make sure the librarian was still engulfed in her work. Bonnibel gave her an inquisitive glance, which was met by the prisoner tugging at her hands and leading her back towards a corner of the library.

"C'mon, we can get some privacy in the records room."

Knitting her eyebrows together, the guard watched as her companion reached out and turned the handle of a brown door with a frosted glass window, pushing it open to reveal a small room full of filing cabinets and boxes with bits of tape and numbers scrawled on them with a black marker.

"Marceline! You shouldn't be coming in here, this room is for staff only, the sign on the wall even says so!" Bonnibel whined, still allowing herself to be dragged into the room, much to the prisoner's delight.

"Oh come on Bon, no one ever comes in here anyway. It's not like I'm in here to tamper with records or anything," replying with a grin, the slender woman reached around the strawberry blonde, pushing the door closed with a quiet _click._

Now they were alone, staring intently at each other. The sound of her heartbeat throbbed in Bonnibel's ears and it only worsened as the tank top wearing woman closed the distance between them. Skinny fingers pressed around her hip bones, tugging her forwards and bumping their torsos together, eliciting a small yelp from the guard who found herself wrapping her arms around a pale neck despite herself.

Before any objections could be made, the taller woman closed the distance between them, dipping her head down and pressing her lips against her captive's. The warmth of the kiss was enough to send any doubts or worries shooting off into nothingness, the guard easily giving herself into Marceline and welcoming the tongue that lapped tenderly in her mouth. She pressed herself tighter against the paler woman, running her fingers through sinuous strands of hair and pulling those lips harder onto her own.

Oh how she had missed this feeling. The feeling of completely giving yourself to another person, feeling their heat swallowing you up from head to toe, your head dancing up high in the clouds while their fingers pressed sweet touches to burning skin. She could have sworn it had never felt this intense with previous partners, and it made her wonder if it was because of the woman herself or because of the taboo nature of their relationship.

Bonni whimpered lightly as her inmate pulled out of the kiss, nuzzling her face into the guard's flushed neck and wrapping her more firmly in her embrace. She could have sworn she could feel the taller woman trembling under her hands, so as best she could, she smoothed her palms gently against the taut shoulder blades that lay underneath her hands.

"I want to know more about you, Bonni."

The confession took her by surprise, and she couldn't help but pull back somewhat in the embrace to look into delicate eyes and a tentative smile. Blushing deeply and tucking a stray section of blonde hair back into place, she returned the smile.

"What do you want to know, Miss Abadeer?" she teased, laughing quietly as Marceline pulled away from her, moving towards a filing cabinet and lowering herself to the ground. She propped herself up, back against the cold metal. Patting the dull, blue carpet beside her, she waited until Bonnibel followed her motion and sat down beside her.

"I dunno', like... tell me about your last relationship?" Marceline asked, watching carefully as her companion inhaled a sharp breath and instantly begun playing with her hands in her lap. "Unless you don't want to, then that's cool too."

"N-no, it's fine. I just... it's a touchy subject."

Bonnibel took a long, deep breath, composing herself before she was able to continue. She bit back a smile when a smooth hand slid into her lap and covered one of her own, squeezing gently.

"We were together for nearly three years. She was... I thought... I guess I loved her. She was there for me through a lot of things, but it always felt like she wasn't really there, if you know what I mean?" Bonni looked to Marceline, feeling a bit better as the girl nodded understandingly back at her.

"Of course, I came home one day and she must have accidentally left her cellphone when she went to work that morning. It went off and I went to check it, in case it was important. Well... let's just say it turns out I wasn't the only one waiting for her to get off of work," a grimace crossed the blonde's face, but it was comforting to feel that hand squeeze her own again, and a calloused thumb tracing sweet patterns over the back of her hand and knuckles.

"Sounds like you and me both had run ins with shitty lovers, huh?" the dark-haired woman chimed in, offering a crooked smile and a sympathetic gaze. Bonni nodded slowly, leaning to her right slowly and resting her temple against the toned shoulder of the prisoner sitting beside her.

"It had been going on for over a year. I just can't believe it went on right under my nose and I didn't see it. I was so wrapped up in my work, maybe it was my fault for not being attentive enough as a girlfriend..."

The second those words escaped her mouth, a firm hand grasped her chin and pulled her face up. Dark eyes bored into hers, flicking back and forth across her features.

"Don't you ever say that Bonni," Marceline mumbled, shaking her head slowly before leaning down and pushing their lips together once again. It was a slow dance, passionate and caring, and Bonni found her hand sliding down to her partner's hip, grasping frantically at her trousers with shaking fingertips to pull the girl closer.

"You'd make a wonderful girlfriend," the paler girl whispered, pulling back slightly but letting her thin lips graze teasingly across the guard's plump, pink ones. A chuckle escaped Bonni's throat as her fingers danced dangerously at the base of Marcy's tank top, letting trimmed fingernails scratch lightly across its surface.

"Why Marceline, are you asking me to go out with you?" teased Bonnibel, her voice full of mock surprise and flattery as she batted her eyelids. A warning grunt from Marceline was all she got before her bottom lip was captured between teeth, tugged and nibbled at gently before a hot tongue soothed the tender spot.

"I dunno, do you want me to?" Marcy replied, smoothing her hand down the blonde's waist, before travelling back up it again in slow motions. There was a flutter in Bonnibel's chest, and she suddenly felt incredibly vulnerable and nervous, darting her gaze away momentarily before deciding to go back in and push her lips against Marceline's mouth.

She clambered on top of the taller girl, straddling her hips and holding her face between both hands as she devoured her in a searing hot kiss, skin and clothing brushing together. The hands around her waist moved down to her hips, settling there and digging in as the prisoner moaned quietly. A need begun burning inside of the blonde, their bodies pressing and rubbing together as they kissed deeply, her hands seeming to have a mind of their own as she grabbed a set of fingers that was holding her by her hips and brought it firmly between her thighs.

Bonnibel's back hunched over as her lips flew to Marcy's neck, a strangled gasp rising out of her throat as she guided the hand's movements through her trousers. It had been so painfully long that her body was responding in ways she had never felt before, not even on the hottest of nights with her ex-lover did her body burn and ache like it was under Marceline's touch.

"Bonni..." Marceline's voice rushed out in a breath, her heart racing as she felt the heat against her fingers through the pants. Bonni's hips were rocking against her, and as she was just starting to get the hang of the rhythm, her hand was pulled up to the belt buckle where trembling fingers assisted her in unclasping it.

"I-I... I've never done this before Bonni, with a woman... I hope I don't mess up," Marceline confessed, the pants being the next thing to become undone before finally her fingers were assisted in sliding past the barrier of soft underwear. Bonnibel moaned quietly, followed by a whimper as slender fingertips begun working at her hooded jewel.

"Uhn, no... y-you're doing great, ahn! J-just do for me what f-feels good for you," Bonnibel's soothing words and gentle moans were all the encouragement that the pale girl needed. She gained the courage necessary, wanting nothing more desperately than to please the woman bucking against her hand.

"Like this?" Marcy asked quietly, shifting her fingers down and sliding slowly inside the woman on her lap, her palm now grazing the sensitive bud. The guard nodded against her neck, her cheeks hot as she buried her face into a tangle of dark hair and soft skin.

The smooth melody of moans escaping Bonni's throat were muffled, hands digging into skin and hair, the two doing their best to keep the noise down so they would not be discovered. Marceline gasped as she felt the contractions beginning, squeezing down around her fingers. She held on tight, rocking with her partner in time and whispering sweet nothings in her ear as she carried her through a burst of pleasure and rejoined her on the other side.

* * *

Marceline grinned across at Bonnibel, who was blushing back as she did up the buckle on her belt and tucked her shirt neatly into her trousers, making sure the material was perfect and nothing was out of place. After that, the blonde took a step forward and pressed a soft kiss to her companion's cheek, drawing back afterwards to drag a lazy thumb across a sculpted cheek. Marceline leant into her touch, not wanting this to end but also knowing they had already spent long enough in hiding together to have people wondering where they were.

"Thank you," she whispered, looking longingly into Marcy's eyes and smiling at the slight confusion that was returned.

"For what?" the prisoner asked, fidgeting slightly as she played with a button on the guard's shirt. Bonni swatted the hand away, then running one of her own hands up Marcy's side, sending a shiver down the girl's spine.

"For reminding me just how amazing it is to feel something with another person."

Marceline blushed deeply, looking away and scratching at the back of her neck as she tried to find words to reply with but coming up dry. A hand lifted her chin and she was met by a soft gaze and twinkling blue eyes. It lightened her heart instantaneously, and she couldn't help but smile herself as she wrapped her arms around that woman and drew her in for another tender embrace.

"And yes, I do," Bonni mumbled softly, smiling against the pale girl's pulse point and pressing a small kiss there. The inmates eyebrows knit together in confusion as she tried to understand the woman's remark, not entirely sure she had even asked a question.

"You do what?" she asked dryly, pulling back slightly, only to be met with a timid but a teasing gaze. The guard shuffled nervously in place, a small blush gracing her cheeks before she found the confidence to proceed.

"I do want to be your girlfriend."

Now it was Marceline's turn to blush. Her cheeks flushed a deep red and a lump bobbed in her throat as a swelling heat rushed around inside of her. She had never felt like this with Ash. It had never been sweet and romantic, tenderness causing butterflies and her heart to beat almost painfully from its cage in her chest. She didn't know how to respond, the burning in her face and neck overwhelming the reasoning in her brain, so she replied the only way she knew how.

She grabbed the warden's face in both hands and kissed her roughly, moving her fingers down to clasp tightly around the woman's shirt collar, tongue exploring and demanding against its opposition. Bonnibel's knees went weak and she almost collapsed in her arms, allowing her mouth to be dominated until her lover pulled away, her hot breath playing on her lips.

"Okay."

It was a simple reply, not quite the one Bonnibel wanted to hear, but it was the meaning behind it that mattered. They had just committed something to each other, something they were the only ones capable of understanding, and as they exited the room together and resumed their roles of captive and prisoner, there was a feeling of relief and completion within both of their hearts that hadn't been felt for as long as either of them could remember.

* * *

On her way back to find her friends, Marceline found herself being pulled to the side by Sully, the woman's strong hand gripping firmly around her biceps and taking her by surprise.

"There you are Abadeer! I've been looking everywhere for you, your lawyer is here to see you."

Marceline's eyes flicked back between Sully and Bonnibel, who just shrugged at her and gave a small smile as she disappeared down the hallway to make sure nothing had gotten out of control after the "distraction" Marcy's friends had planned.

"But I don't have a lawyer," the prisoner complained, following the burly guard regardless as she was led down a series of hallways lit with bright, fluorescent lights.

"Court appointed lawyer," Sully replied back dryly, opening a heavy, steel bar gate and taking the inmate through it. They went down another hallway to where the guard fiddled with her keyring, cursing silently until she found the right one and pushed it into the lock, opening the door and motioning for Marceline to go in.

With a suspicious gaze, the prisoner squinted her eyes at Sully before stepping into the room. It was small, with a wooden table and a few chairs. In one of them sat a middle aged looking man with a white beard and small spectacles that sat on the bridge of his nose. He saw Marceline and stood up quickly, smiling broadly as he extended a hand out to the woman.

"You must be Miss Abadeer! I'm Simon Petrikov, I'm your court appointed lawyer and I'll be representing you in your hearing this week," he introduced himself, his smile dulling down a little as the girl shook his hand firmly before pulling away and sitting down in a metal chair with a black padding on its seat and back. He followed suit, sitting back down in his own chair.

Sully shut the door, standing beside it and looking as professional and as intimidating as she always did. Marcy eyed her up a little before turning back to the grey haired man.

"So, I'm going to need to ask you a lot of questions and talk to you about what you want to plead. I think there might be a chance to get you off on a lighter sentence if you agree to testify against the accused..." Simon begun, but was quickly interrupted as Marceline's eyes snapped to his and she sat up straighter in her seat.

"They caught Ash?!" she asked quickly, her voice raising, full of excitement and nervousness. Simon smiled weakly at her, not sure if her reaction was good or bad.

"Yes dear, they did. Red handed with the money and everything. They found him with drugs on his person as well, so it's likely he's going to be put away for a long time. Now, if you wish not to testify against him that's fine too..." Simon begun but was interrupted yet again.

"No, I mean yes, I will. Testify that is. I wouldn't be in this situation if it wasn't for that prick! I told him not to do it, I told him to stop for the cops, then he just left me there for dead! So y'know what? Fuck the bastard, he can rot in a jail cell because I didn't ask for this! I didn't ask to be treated like shit and thrown away, I have a life waiting for me out there and I'm not going to let anything get in the way of it!" now panting from her rant, Marceline sat back in her chair, catching her breath as she watched the startled Simon staring back at her with a stunned expression on his face.

"Well then, let's uh, get down to business then yes?" he replied quietly, taking out a large folder and some paperwork. He took a pen out of his vest pocket, clicking it once and shifting forwards to begin writing.

They spent the next hour discussing all the details, with the old man explaining terms and sentences to Marceline in the easiest way he could. Simon seemed to have reason to believe he could get Marcy off easy with the fact that she hadn't wanted any part of it, and that she was drawn into all of it because of caring for her drug addict boyfriend. That, plus testifying against him in court as well as pleading guilty would definitely help her case.

The poor inmate was tired and just wanted to go have dinner and then lay in her bed, so she was grateful when they finally finished up, with her lawyer promising her he would speak to the prosecutor tomorrow and do his best to try and get her a deal.

As Sully escorted her back out to the cells, she could only hope with all her heart that she could get out, just so that she could be with Bonnibel and finally have a chance at experiencing real love with another person.

* * *

Laying in her single bed that night, Marcy conversed quietly with Fionna. The poor woman was upset over the fake argument her and Cate had had for her. Apparently, the ebony woman had said some things that actually upset the sensitive blonde, and now Fionna was refusing to talk to her until she apologised and made up for what she had said. Cate had tried to convince Marceline to let her come into the cell and talk to her girlfriend, but the pale woman had convinced her to just let it be for now. She knew Fionna would come around eventually once the initial hurt had blown over.

"Fi?" Marcy called out across the dark room, listening as the sheets in the other bed rustled a bit, and a streak of blonde hair and a sleepy face came into view.

"Yeah Marce?"

"I'm kind of scared," the dark-haired girl admitted, biting her lower lip at her own admission. She listened as the bedsheets rustled again, swishing as they were thrown back, and the tap of bare feet against the floor signalled the approach of her friend.

"Shove over."

Marceline scooted closer to the wall, pulling back her blankets and allowing the petite girl to slip in beside her. The blonde shuffled up beside her friend, nestling her face into the pillow so they were facing one another. Marcy pulled the covers up over the both of them.

"What are you scared about?" Fionna inquired, giving a small yawn and trying to hide it in the pillow. Her friend smiled, but it still didn't help the worry in her chest.

"I'm just afraid I'm going to be in here forever. I can't keep hiding in closets with Bonni and getting my friends to cause fights just so I can be with her," she spilled, her eyes wavering as she let a hand rest on her bed buddies waist. Fionna sighed and pulled her in close for a comforting hug.

"Look, it will all be okay, yeah? From talking to the other girls in here, a lot of the time sentences are reduced to practically nothing if you truly were in the wrong place at the wrong time," she begun, stroking her friends silky locks to comfort her, knowing if she didn't the slender woman might just burst into tears.

"Besides, I'm out of here in two months, so no matter what happens you'll have me as a friend. Both on the inside and outside. Hell, you're practically the best friend I've ever had!"

Marceline chuckled at the admission, beginning to become more drowsy as her friend's fingers player with her hair. She sighed and closed her eyes, enjoying the warmth and shifting a little so her bony knee-caps didn't jab Fionna.

"Thanks man, you're my best friend too," she replied, smiling a little as her friend yawned yet again, this time much more louder and more insistent than the last.

"Good. Now go to sleep, quit being a shit head."

"Right, sorry Fi," Marcy replied, smiling as she tucked the blankets underneath her chin.

"Goodnight, Marce."

"Night Fi. Don't let the Marcy bugs bite."

"Argh! Marcy!" Fionna batted away the snickering woman who had just chomped down on her arm. The blonde huffed and shoved her lightly, before turning over grumpily and pressing her back against her friend's chest.

Marceline sighed quietly, bringing a hand up to her face to inspect every little wrinkle and mark on her fingers. She smiled to herself as she started to doze off, reminding herself to remember that exact spot she had hit when she had been making love to Bonnibel earlier. When she finally got out, she was going to make sure she found it and every other little spot on that woman that drove her wild.


	4. Chapter 4

**Apologies for the delay in releasing this chapter, but I do hope you guys enjoy it :)**

* * *

Two bodies writhed against the bedsheets, one above the other, moving against it in slow, meticulous patterns. A pale hand balled into flowing locks of strawberry blonde, pulling lips closer to a sweat drenched neck, a rise in her throat wobbling with every moan emitted. The nape of her neck was covered in twists of black strands, stuck down and tussled by the throes of ecstasy.

Marceline pulled her closer, a hand snapping about her partner's long forearm, feeling the way the tendons and muscles twitched beneath her grip. She pushed her in deeper, her chest heaving and hips bucking up to meet the intrusion as a long cry of burning passion left her lips.

Her eyes snapped open. Marceline's vision was blurred and her body felt prickly, her lungs aching as they struggled to inhale fresh air from a mouth buried against a dull white pillow. Lifting her head ever so slightly, she could feel dampness from the cloth beneath her face, bringing up her left hand to wipe away the drool. As she focussed on the room around her, rubbing forcefully at her eyelids to disperse the crust that had formed, she realised she could not feel her right arm.

Turning her head and peering down, she groaned inwardly on viewing her arm wedged deeply between her and the spring mattress, the circulation long restricted by the tight elastic hem on her track pants. She ungraciously retracted her hand from within her undergarments, turning up her lip as she wiped it against her white tank top. She rubbed her face against her pillow, trying to shake away the remainders of the rather interesting dream she had just encountered.

"Was it as good for you as it was for me?" a smooth and mischievous voice chimed in from across the room, Marcy snapping her head over quickly to see Fionna in the bed across from her, bright eyes laughing and a gigantic grin plastered on her face. There were no words to describe the absolute mortification the prisoner was feeling right now.

"Please tell me I wasn't moaning in my sleep, Fi." the exhausted question came from her lips, her cheeks growing hot from embarrassment as she pressed half of her face against her pillow. Laughter spilled from the blonde's lips as the mattress squeaked underneath her body, the girl shifting to prop herself up on an elbow.

"The whole she-bang. I 'aint complaining here though, lesbi-honest." she retorted, the playfulness in her words just making Marceline want to retract further into the darkness.

"FI!" she scolded harshly, pulling the sheets up and completely over her face. As her cell mate's laughter and teasing continued and the sun begun to peak it's way over the landscape, Marceline knew there was no way she would ever be able to live down her wet dream.

* * *

"Hurry up and get dressed, you're gonna' be late!" Fionna prodded, throwing a fresh, orange shirt at her cell mate who was struggling to get into her pants. She let out a muffled grunt, cursing under her breath over the fact the clothing seemed snugger than usual.

"Christ, I can't get into these things! Fi, I think I've gotten fat or something," whined the raven haired girl, looking up in frustration at her blonde friend. Fionna rolled her eyes, taking several steps towards the girl and taking her hands.

She tugged Marceline up into a standing position, bending down just a smidgen and grasping tightly at the fabric, one hand at the rear and one at the front of it's hem. "You might wanna' brace yourself," was the last thing she heard before a mighty tug pulled the pants about an inch of the way up.

"Fi!" she squeaked, her body leaning backwards and awkwardly to the left as she grasped for the steel bed frame to steady herself. Her friend's eyes were half closed, forehead wrinkled in frustration and teeth biting down on her lip as she strained her arms once more against the pants.

A high pitched yelp bounced off the walls as the pants popped up, the crotch area pressing harshly against her groin and the rear giving her a permanent wedgie. Fionna's hands slipped as the pants came up and found herself losing her footing. It was over in a matter of seconds, her body came rushing forwards and her face landed squarely between the small mounds on Marceline's chest.

"Christ Fi!" the taller woman cried out, managing to push her and her friend back up into a standing position, pulling the head from between her breasts and ignoring the dazed expression the girl had. A throat cleared in the doorway, Marcy's ears perked up and she turned to see Bonnibel standing there with an inquisitive expression on her face.

"You know it's times like these I truly question my career choice, nice camel toe there by the way." A sidelong smile pressed into Bonni's cheeks, which only grew more to see the flustered Marceline look down at her crotch quickly, her face burning hot as she grasped at the area with a hand and reached for the bed where her shirt lay.

Her fingers finding the object she was searching for, she gave it a quick shake and held it out before her, rolling up the length of its torso and pressing her arms through the sleeves.

"I should go, Cake's got sucking up to do today and I'm gonna' make her work for this. Good luck with the hearing man!" Fionna stepped forwards, waiting for the shirt to slide down over the length of her friend's torso before wrapping her arms around her unceremoniously, hugging her tightly. Marceline's eyes bulged, giving the smiling guard watching them a sheepish smile as she returned the embrace.

"Thanks Fi. Don't wait up for me," she gave Fionna a pat on the back, her smile broadening as her friend released her. The blonde turned around, making to leave the room and as she did, giving Bonnibel a sly wink.

"I'm sure you'll be in good hands," chuckling heartily to herself, the inmate took off before the officer could reprimand her, the delicate skin of her neck turning a rosy pink. Marceline rolled her shoulders, meeting those ocean blue eyes and instantly being drawn in like a moth to a flame, wishing so desperately to pull the woman to her and smother her in affection.

Bonnibel took a few steps forwards, daring to set foot into the cell as she watched the prisoner carefully. She extended her arms towards Marceline, their faces drawing dangerously close. A sharp breath entered Marcy's lungs as smooth hands pressed against the front of her shirt, easing out the wrinkles carefully while maintaining eye contact. She trailed her fingers up until they reached the collar, pressing them around its shape to draw the neckline into a tidier form.

A knowing smile crossed Bonni's lips as she moved back, her mind still trying to wrap around how the woman before her could look so amazing in such simple garb. Feeling self conscious under her gaze, the prisoner shifted her weight and flicked her eyes away, staring at the walls, a cabinet, the sink; anywhere but her.

"So uh, if I end up being here for a while...I dunno, apart from going crazy and everything," she inhaled slowly, sparing a chance to meet the cautious stare the guard was giving her. "Like, you don't have to wait for me or whatever. That wouldn't be fair of me, and stuff."

The guard seemed genuinely confused as she watched her charge, monitoring the way the girl's eyes flickered nervously about the room and the way she wrung her hands apprehensively before her. Sighing softly, Bonnibel shook her head, wanting to hold the girl but not wanting to risk being caught at work.

"Some things are worth waiting for." There was a tone to the guard's voice, and a delicate smile, combined with their close proximity, that just made Marceline want to grab her all the more. She could smell the perfume she was wearing. It was strong, but delightful. It smelled of lilies and vanilla, with an undertone of citrus.

"God, I know this is wrong of me but I just want to kiss you so badly right now," her voice was barely above a whisper, she didn't want to risk that anyone outside would hear, especially another guard. The last thing she wanted was for Bonnibel to lose her job because of her.

An air of bashfulness overcame the strawberry blonde, her lips turning down and parting ever so slowly. A rushed breath escaped her mouth, tickling Marceline's nose. She ever so carefully lifted a hand to her own face, pushing a chunk of her hair behind her ear despite it not being loose to begin with, the act in itself simply adorable to the prisoner.

Heavy footfalls echoed down the hallways, Bonnibel muttering a curse under her breath as she stepped away and motioned for Marceline to follow her. Her blue eyes darted to the prisoner, who quickly followed in step, ignoring the tremble of butterflies in her stomach as their hands brushed against one another.

Turning into the corridor, their persons were met by Sully, who was just a few feet away from reaching Marceline's cell and was looking like she was in one of her "wrong side of the bed" moods this morning. The inmate groaned quietly under her breath and tried to resist rolling her eyes as the deep wrinkles above Sully's eyebrows protruded more than usual, her lips turned down into a warning frown. Her eyes pierced first those of Marcy, then Bonnibel's, her chest rising and falling in an indignant huff as she finally arrived.

"Why haven't you cuffed the prisoner already, Bubblegum?" she snapped, a chubby hand reaching to her belt where she found her own pair of stainless steel cuffs, unclasping them from their hook. The metal clinked ominously as she held them before Marceline, giving her head a light shake.

"Turn around, Abadeer," the order was quick, and the pale woman was in no position to argue, turning her back to the guard and pressing her wrists just above her buttocks. Bonnibel's lip turned up in slight disgust, never appreciating it when the other officers treated such harmless women like they were nothing more than an inconvenience.

"I was waiting for your arrival. She was still getting ready when I got here, Sully." Trying her best to not sound intimidated herself, Bonnibel flexed and un-flexed her hands where they hung at her side, pursing her lips together as the woman getting handcuffed threw her an apologetic look.

"Abadeer! What on earth happened to your pants?" snapped the guard, her gruff voice and demeanour completely disregarding anything that Bonnibel had just said. It was then the strawberry blonde looked down, also noticing how incredibly tight the pants were, how they looked like they might burst at the seams at any moment.

"I don't know man! They just came out like this after I did laundry," the prisoner argued in return, her cheeks flushing a darker shade as the cuffs were clicked shut around her bony wrists, the cold metal chafing her skin. She'd have to find a position that was comfortable, the last thing she wanted was painful wrist welts.

Sully gave a light shove with her hand against Marceline's back, insisting the woman begin walking down the hall. A light grunt escaped the prisoner's lips, her feet taking a quick succession of awkward steps forward in order to keep in line with her captor's demand. Bonnibel raised an eyebrow at her secret lover, her head tilting slowly as she followed along behind, her eyes wandering over the tight fabric concealing perky butt cheeks.

"What temperature setting did you use on the dyer?" she quizzed quietly, throwing a stern glare towards a prisoner leaning against their open cell door, wolf whistling at Marceline as they proceeded past.

"Uh, I dunno, the hottest one?" a shrug of her shoulders as her reply floated off her tongue only caused Bonnibel to shake her head in exasperation. How could this woman be so incompetent at such a simple task, and yet still retain her affections and bring a jovial smile to her lips?

* * *

The car ride to the court house seemed to draw out forever. Marceline shifted uncomfortably against the squab in the back of the van, trying in vain to peek out over the glossed black steel grate separating her from the front, where Bonnibel rode shotgun while Sully drove the vehicle. She was jostled from side to side as the chubby woman drove carelessly over weathered potholes ignored by the city council, numerous complaints of the road conditions falling on deaf, or ignorant, ears.

Marceline listened intently to the small snippets of banter between the two officers, though it was limited. When she did manage to hear them conversing in more than broken sentences, it was soon drowned out by the rattle of the van's chassis over uneven surfaces and a spluttering engine.

The vehicle finally came to a shuddering halt, all three occupants bouncing forwards in their seats as it did. Sully engaged the handbrake, before her and Bonnibel opened their doors and begun making their way around to the back. There was a clinking of keys for several moments, the latch finally being worked open and the door swinging outwards on its hinges. Marceline squinted against the sunlight that spilled in, barely making out the larger guard gesturing for her to step out.

She was escorted quietly into the back of what she assumed to be the court house, only just getting a glimpse of it's tan, clay brickwork and tall, coated windows before she was brought inside and led down a narrow hallway. The floor was lined with polished hardwood, and their feet clacked loudly, echoing off the walls as they made their way down. She wished she could quell the butterflies filling up her insides, fluttering about and bashing against her stomach lining as she held back the sudden slick of bile creeping up the back of her throat.

Led into a large room, she was greeted with a warm smile by her lawyer Simon. He was seated at a small table, paperwork and folders sprawled before him in a manner that made sense to no one looking at them.

"Glad you could finally make it," he joked lightly, motioning for her to take a seat. Bonnibel pulled out a chair, smiling softly at the inmate who blushed in return as she settled herself into it, biting the inside of her cheek to hold back her own smile as the officer pushed her chair in for her.

"I'll try to make this as painless for you as possible. Just let me do the majority of the talking, I already have your statement and your version of the events that happened so it won't be necessary for you to take the stand. Unless of course, you want to." the grey haired man peered across the table at her as he sifted through a pile of papers, his eyes peeking over the rims of his round brimmed glasses.

Marceline watched him for several moments, sparing a glance to where her two escorts had now taken stand at the door beside one another. Turning back, she shook her head before meeting the man's even gaze.

"I want to," she watched him nod his head slowly before she continued. "I know I did wrong, and I know I'm probably still going to get hard time for it but... I want them to hear it from my own mouth. I dug myself into this hole, I might as well attempt to get myself out of it."

Something glinted behind the man's glasses, and she couldn't tell if it was a flicker of pride or respect, or maybe he was just laughing inwardly at her for her miserable attempt at acting like a responsible grown up. He finally looked down, tapping the ends of his papers against the table to arrange them into a neat rectangle.

"Well, now that we have that settled we should probably make our way to the court room floor. There's ten minutes until it's in session so if any of you need the bathroom well... I'm afraid that's just too bad," a sneaky grin crossed his thin lips as he stood up, a wave of his hand signalling for the officers to escort the prisoner along behind him.

* * *

The court came into session, Marceline seated behind a long desk with Bonnibel and Sully on either side of her. She had been relieved of her cuffs for the hearing, thankful for the ability to rub at her sharply contoured wrists as she held them in her lap. Simon stood behind the desk, his papers strewn about haphazardly in a fashion that seemingly worked for him.

She hated to admit it, but she zoned out for the majority of what they were talking about. Every so often she would look over to the prosecutor, a pretentious looking fellow in what was irrevocably a tailored suit, sitting snugly about his narrow waist and broad shoulders. A silken tie of teal and silver was pressed in a perfect vertical position above the white blouse peeking from beneath his suit jacket, his look complimented with pressed trousers and shining leather shoes.

The prisoner wasn't an idiot, she saw him peering over at her underneath a scrutinising gaze every time he made a remark or a statement about "the accused". His condescending tones and the way his hand flipped about so casually with each bit of information. It made her grind her molars together in annoyance, but with each moment of irritation, a shaggy bearded man would scoff loudly or voice an objection, stating his own facts with hands clasped behind back.

"Might I remind you, Mr Rogers, that before the incident the accused was free of any criminal record, even juvenile! Quite a feat when you take into consideration the broken household she was raised in."

"But the fact remains, Mr Petrikov, that this could have just been the first in a line of criminal offences. If she and her partner had gotten away with the robbery, if they had not been chased down by officers of the law, do you think her remorse would have shown itself in the stolen goods being returned without force?"

"If your wife was starving and thirsty in the desert, and you had to steal food and water to guarantee her survival, would you do so?" Simon pressed, taking a step away from his desk and facing the opposing lawyer more directly, smiling when he noticed the younger man flinch ever so slightly under the scrutiny. "While assisting a loved one in obtaining money for drugs might be on a different level to what you and I might deem appropriate, for the accused it represented keeping someone she cared about very deeply alive for a little bit longer, perhaps the only person in her life she even had to hold onto."

The other lawyer objected and the judge banged his hammer, wailing out for the two to calm themselves and for Simon to get to the point he was trying to make. Marceline shifted uncomfortably in her seat, inhaling a deep breath as Simon cleared his throat before continuing his spiel about how the accused had no one else to look after her other than her boyfriend of the time, something about fear of abandonment; to be completely honest Marceline was having trouble concentrating.

Her right hand had slipped down beside her thigh, but unintentionally bumped into the tight ridges that pulled downwards from Bonnibel's knuckles. They both felt it, they both twitched at the motion, but refused to look at each other out of fear of drawing attention. The prisoner swallowed a lump in her throat, her fingers splaying outwards as they adventurously crawled downwards, curling around the pinky and ring finger of her guard's hand.

She had to suppress a hiccup of surprise, her chest constricting in what could have been a burst of pure joy as she felt those calloused fingers gently curl back around her own fingers, looping together in what was possibly the most smallest of gestures- her heart jumped beneath her ribs and the desire to emit the most childish of giggles wriggled around in her throat.

It took her by surprise, the hand quickly pulling away as the lawyer from the prosecutor's side suddenly said something about calling her to the stand. Her eyes and ears perked up, watching as Simon turned around and smiled warmly at her, jerking his head in the direction of the stand and waiting as the girl quickly pushed herself out of her seat.

She made her way up, once there an officer of the court brought out a bible and made her swear in. Of course, she would never be so rude as to mention that she was an Atheist, and such a thing didn't mean anything to her as she looked down at the little brown book with a dull expression. Repeating the lines as she was ordered to, her fingers grazed over the imprint on its cover, golden words and the symbol of a cross impressed upon the material- her fingers still tingled.

After getting comfortable in the stand and scooting closer to the microphone, she awaited for the first set of questions to come her way. They were simple to begin with. What her name was, date of birth, if she knew the other accused, Ash. Her relationship with him, how long she'd known him. Trivial things that she answered without missing a beat.

"Now you say you and Mr Ash Johnson committed the felony at approximately four thirty pm, correct?"

"Yeah, that's right."

"Would you mind recanting what happened after that, Miss Abadeer?" his smug smile pressed into his stupid, perky little cheeks, and it took everything inside of her not to answer his question in the snarkiest manner she possibly could. She bit her tongue... for now.

"We got into the car. He had the money in a gym bag. I told him I could hear cop sirens already, I guess the guy in the store had a panic button."

The lawyer nodded, waiting for her to continue.

"Ash floored it-"

"Mr Johnson,"

"Whatever, yeah. He took off, said he knew a place where we could hide out for a few days until the heat cooled off. I didn't know exactly where it was I mean... he never told me about it beforehand..."

"That seems a little strange for someone Mr Petrikov says you held in such high regards." A crooked sneer crossed the man's face, and Marceline was more than well aware of her lips parting to show gritted teeth, a low growl pushing through her throat.

"I'm sorry, when did you become an expert on street living and the way relationships work when you've been abandoned and neglected your entire life?" she snapped, an undertone of sarcasm causing that sneer to instantly drop off that little man's face, replaced with a blush of what she could only assume was shame. She felt a small victory inside of her at this.

"Miss Abadeer, please try and restrain yourself," warned the judge, her shoulder length auburn hair bobbing about her shoulders as she peered down carefully at the girl. There was an air of understanding about her though, and the prisoner did not feel belittled by the comment, merely reeling in her emotions so she could continue.

Looking over to the benches, she spotted Bonnibel who was watching her, concern etched on her face. As she looked into those shimmering eyes of blue and grey, Marceline knew now exactly what she was going to say, hoping the guard wouldn't miss the hidden message she was about to bury in her words.

"Ash saved me from ending up on the streets, in the gutter. Sure he was a mess, but so was I. For the longest time I lived off nothing but the scraps left over in garbage bins, my mother spending all the money my father sent her on drugs and alcohol. My father... he was never there either. When she died, I barely saw him. He was too busy working or with whatever new woman he was enjoying."

Marceline saw the hurt in Bonni's eyes as she spoke, saw the redness burning in the whites surrounding her irises, but she suppressed her own wishes to cry in order to finish her story.

"Then I found Ash. When he wasn't being a prick on a heroin high, he was a really great guy, and for a long time I thought he truly loved me and that I loved him back. But the truth is I was just scared and alone, and I wanted, no, I _needed _to feel loved, even if it was some false perception of what love really was." Marceline took a deep breath, steadying her nerves and ignoring the eyes all over her, watching and listening with inquisitive stares and some of pity.

"But y'know, I've realised something recently. I think... I'm starting to figure out what love really is," she panned her eyes to Bonnibel, catching her gaze and her lips twitching in the smallest of smiles as she watched the guard squirm under her eyes, before quickly looking to Simon who had his arms crossed over his chest and a twinkle behind his pupils.

"I did something stupid, and I should have to be punished for what I did, but I just want y'all to know that I'm thankful for this happening. I feel now like I might actually have a second chance at living a good life when I finally get out, once I've paid my debt to society. You have my deepest apologies for what I did, and I promise I'm never going to so much as jaywalk after today, that's for sure."

Wringing her hands in her lap, she fidgeted at the silence before adding, "Um, that's all I've got to say."

"You may step down, Miss Abadeer," the Judge told her kindly, giving a slow nod and smiling as the girl sighed softly, making her way out of the stand and back down to her seat.

Simon seemed absolutely beside himself, Sully was sulking and eyeing her off suspiciously before turning her gaze away with a frown, and Bonnibel... well, if the blush and the childish smile on her face was any indication, it seemed she had caught the prisoner's message after all.

* * *

Marceline sat nervously, awaiting for the jury to come out of their little room and deliver their decision to the judge. She could hear Sully to her left tapping her foot impatiently, Simon would lean down every so often and make polite conversation with the prisoner or one of the guards, and Bonnibel kept stealing glances at her whenever she had the chance.

There was the click of a handle opening, and the prisoner leaned forwards with baited breath as one of the juror's approached the bench and handed the decision to the judge. The judge nodded thankfully and opened up the paper, reading the verdict to themselves before placing the note down on the platform before them. She looked up, straightening considerably as she looked towards Marceline.

"In the case of Miss Abadeer versus the people, I find you guilty on the count of being an accessory to robbery. The court sentences you to a maximum of two years in state prison, with a minimum term of eight months, after which period you will be eligible for parole."

As the court was dismissed, she felt a deep shudder work its way through her body, her chest constricting impossibly tight and the ability to inhale a breath becoming harder with each passing second. It was all too real, all too final. She'd only been in prison a few weeks already, and although the time had flown and her friendship with Fionna and Cate had blossomed, it never felt like it could be the end of everything she knew. There had been no gavel smashing into wood, there had been no words "guilty" ringing through her head although she knew she was and would never deny what she did.

The world felt like it was spinning, she couldn't feel her feet beneath her and was only vaguely aware of her body being escorted from the court room. She didn't feel the cold metal as it was re-secured around her wrists, and she certainly didn't feel the warm hand against her back as she was guided out of the building and back into the van she had arrived in. No, she didn't feel any of it. She stared at the wall opposite her in the vehicle as it trundled off back to the prison, not even noticing the worried glances the blonde kept giving her through the metal grate.

* * *

Fionna looked up from the table where she was seated eating her wonderful meal of braised chicken stew and assorted vegetables at her and her friends' regular table just in time to see Marceline led in. Her eyes brightened and she felt a smile press into her cheeks at the sight of the raven haired woman, who had become somewhat akin to a sibling during her time in the prison.

It wasn't that she couldn't talk or share her feelings with Cate, but there were those times where a secret or a fear had to be shared with unbiased ears. Marceline had become those ears- her lanky but toned frame and kind words embracing her more than once in a comforting hold.

Her smile quickly fell as she watched her bestie walk with head hung to collect a tray of food, the usually bright and inquisitive face somehow seeming tired with dark bags under obsidian eyes. Fionna frowned at Cate, who nudged into her with a shoulder as if to pull the girl out of her stupor. The ebony woman decided to follow her girlfriend's stare, watching as the morose inmate with pale skin trudged over to their table.

Fionna pulled the chair out beside her, smiling up at her friend as she sat down, Marceline plopping her tray down on the table with a half hearted smile in return to the blonde.

"Everything okay man? How'd it go at ya' hearing?" she quizzed quickly, leaning forward and turning to her left, pressing a comforting hand into a thick shoulder blade. A small nod was the only reply she got, and she was left wondering deeply just how badly it could have gone.

"Mar?" her question came quieter this time, her eyes flickering about suddenly as she felt the muscles under her palm shaking, Marceline's drape of dark hair obscuring her face. Fionna slid her hand from her friend's back, shifting it around to pull the curtain of hair away, her eyes falling and her heart sinking deeply as she saw the clear streaks running down Marcy's cheeks.

"Oh Mar!" the blonde shuffled her chair so she was facing the girl more directly, pulling her head down to her collarbone, pleased there was no resistance. Sobs wracked Marceline's chest- though they were silent, the warmth of the salty liquid soaked her shirt enough that Fionna knew her friend was deeply distressed.

"Ey Marcy, it's all good man we're here for ya'," Cate offered, pushing out of her chair and coming around the other side to comfort the girl.

At this point, several of the other inmates at the table were watching, some in pity, some in confusion, two other girls seemed irritated and quickly got up to leave. No one else was willing to chime in though, allowing Marceline's closer friends to provide the soothing that she needed. Fionna peered up at her girlfriend, a concerned look etching her features as she scrubbed her hands softly through strands of silken hair.

"Cake let's take her back to her cell, come on Mar, stand up," Fionna ordered gently, surprised at the prisoner's willingness in being pulled up from her seat and ushered out of the cafeteria, ignoring the multiple sets of eyes on them. On their way out, an officer stepped before them, looking over the sobbing inmate with a mixture of concern and scrutiny.

"Lunch isn't over yet girls," she worded firmly, her tanned arms crossed over her breasts. Fionna growled under her breath, gritting her teeth, but she remained calm as she spoke.

"She just got back from her hearing Officer Jensen, can't you make an exception for her?" the blonde almost begged as her eyes lay on Marceline's face, tears still streaming from tear ducts. The dark-haired woman threw a look to her friend, the corner of her lip turning up in some semblance of a smile.

"Okay fine, you can take her down to her cell, but I want you all in the rec room after lunch like everyone else." the guard nodded her head quickly, her greying hair jiggling lightly as she did, stepping to the side as the prisoners moved past her. "Oh and Cate, I don't want to hear any more complaints from Miss Lyons that you're doing the other inmates' stitch work again."

Cate laughed heartily, turning her head back to grin at the guard who could only look back in disapproval. "Yes Miss Jensen," she replied in a musical tone, continuing in assisting Marceline down the hall.

Reaching her cell, Fionna and Cate guided her down into a sitting position on her bed, both sitting on either side of her as they took turns in telling her comforting words. The ebony woman took it upon herself to begin braiding the luscious locks of dark hair, knowing that if it was one thing that calmed a girl, it was having her hair played with.

A few minutes of silence went by, with the prisoner's tears finally coming to a halt, the only sound the rustling of Cate as she wound hair and Marceline's nose sniffling in a desperate attempt to clear her sinuses.

"Two years," she finally spoke, her friends going still as they watched and waited for her to continue. Marceline looked up at Fionna, her eyes heavy as a ragged sigh left her chest.

"I got a maximum of two years. I can apply for parole after eight months," she continued, closing her eyelids momentarily as the blonde girl pressed her fingers into her slender thigh, giving it a comforting squeeze. "I don't know how you guys do it, day in and day out, knowing your fate is sealed and there's no way out except to wait from behind bars."

Cate gave her hair a light tug, clicking her tongue before continuing the French braid she was twirling expertly between her fingers.

"Man we all done stupid shit. That's why we're here. Heck, Fi's already been in here four months, she gets out in two. Me, huh, that's another story in itself. I've still got another year to go, what do you think 'ima do when this one's gone?" Cate gazed at Fionna, a teasing smile on her face but something more wistful behind her hazel irises. The blonde rolled her eyes dramatically, but nevertheless she leaned backwards and puckered her lips in a rather childish manner, waiting for Cate to close the distance and plant one on her mouth.

Marceline couldn't help but let a laugh cough from her throat at their actions. There was something adorable in the way the two interacted. Sometimes she thought they might rip each others throats out, but all too quickly it would turn into them looking like they wanted to rip each others clothes off. Either way, they were her best friends in this place, and they gave her the craziest of ideas; imagining that some day when they were all free women that they would go on cheesy double dates with her and Bonnibel.

She felt a warm wave of comfort wash over her at thinking of that delicate strawberry blonde woman. A resolve set inside of her, and she knew then and there that she was going to do her very best, be on her best behaviour and take counselling if they made her, learn whatever they wanted her to learn and become a model citizen so she could make a life for herself with the officer once she was out of here.

"You guys are right, I'm being stupid and I'll probably be out of here when parole comes around if I play my cards right. Eight months is nothing," it comforted her even more to hear the words coming from her own lips, a genuine smile settling on her mouth and grins of agreement bubbling over the faces of her friends.

"Damn straight girl. Now come on, ya' hairs all finished up, wanna' head down to the rec room? Pretty sure lunch is nearly done," Cate offered, swinging her legs around the paler woman and shoving herself off the edge of her bed. Fionna stood, grabbing Marcy's hands as she had this morning and tugging her up playfully. A choir of laughter bounced around the room, the depression of earlier finally broken as the terrible three stepped out of the room and made their way down the hall.

* * *

Marceline collapsed onto her pillow, absolutely exhausted from the day, the court hearing and the two hour long session in the afternoon with one of the many teachers that came in to show the prisoners valuable skills to make them more successful when they finally left these walls. This one was teaching them hand sewing techniques, which Marcy assumed would most likely come in handy for repairing old, torn clothes and bedsheets for those of them that were poor and couldn't afford new ones.

Next week they were apparently going to have a guy come in to talk about job opportunities to help the inmates line up work on the outside, as well as assist them with learning how to find appropriate housing in a nice area so that they didn't go back to living on the streets or in abusive family lives.

Fionna was stripping out of her shirt, the orange fabric popping over her head to expose her paler flesh, chubby around the arms and hips as well as being speckled with random patches of light freckles. Marcy peeped up at her through a single eye, a lopsided grin plastering her face as the inmate turned to her while scooting her favourite grey sleeping shirt up her forearms.

The blonde blushed lightly, quickly slipping it up and over her head and shoulders before pulling it down, poking her small tongue out at her friend as the fabric swished loosely around her waist. Marcy grinned, closing her eyes again and pushing one of her arms under her pillow, making it rise up to give her tired head more support.

A rustle of something dry brushed against her fingertips. She sat up slowly, her fingers scratching about underneath the pillow as she grasped onto it more firmly before retrieving what turned out to be a small piece of notepad paper folded in half. Looking over to see Fionna turning her sheets down, the woman unfurled the paper to see but a single sentence written in blue, old cursive binding letters together in a delicate manner.

_I think I'm starting to learn what real love is too_

Her heart dropped and her head buzzed, a tingling ache constricting her heart in an almost painful way as she held back the need to emit the smallest of sounds.

"So yeah, that's basically what Freya said went down between Jenna and Lena, how crazy is that man?" Fionna continued a conversation the dark-haired woman hadn't been listening to; she scooted down under her sheets in time to see Marceline flop back onto her pillow, cheeks red and a hand curled at her chest holding a scrunch of paper. There was a goofy yet wonderful smile on her lips, the look in itself causing the blonde to smile broadly. "What's up with you Mar?"

There was a pause, eyes locking onto one another as the girl with ashen skin drew her legs up under the sheets, almost hugging her knees as she bit down on the left corner of her bottom lip. A small laugh spilled from her mouth as she played with the paper in her fingers. Fionna raised an eyebrow, waiting for the answer.

"Fi... I think I'm in love."


End file.
